Sachi
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After the birth of Sasuke's and Sakura's daughter, Sachi starts feeling invisible and decides to runaway from home to search for parents of her own. That's when she befriends a highly intelligent dog and discovers more about her own destiny in life. Meanwhile, Keiko has finally graduated from the ninja academy and becomes a teenager. Part 3 in my Keiko series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Picture Day

 _A couple of quick notes: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Keiko's character is owned by YuiHeart this story is based off of my roleplay with her and Burialdegree0._

 _August 11_ _th_ _2019_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Keiko gave me the idea to start one of these things since she has her own journal. Boy, I can't believe that in a couple of months I'll be a teenager already. Although I'm one year older than Keiko our birthdays are only one month and a few days apart. And guess what? Pretty soon the new baby will be here. Our gender reveal party is today and Aunt Sakura, Keiko, and I are already taking bets that my new cousin will be a girl as well._

 _So far Uncle Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi are the only ones who think it'll be a boy but I sort of think it's because they're starting to feel outnumbered by all of the girls around here. Speaking of girls, Ami is having her very first birthday next month. She just recently started crawling a couple of months ago and got her first tooth and it won't be that long at all until she starts walking and talking._

 _Kakashi and Kizashi love her like crazy. Kizashi's grandfather recently passed away but he still lives with his grandmother. It's already been established that once she passes he will go live with his father and baby sister then. I always wanted a baby brother or sister but unfortunately since I don't even have a mom or dad that's going to be impossible for me to have._

 _Don't get me wrong, I love my aunt and uncle more than anything and anybody else in the world, but I really miss my mother and I have always wanted a father. There's something else that I currently want to that I'm going to ask my aunt and uncle if I can get for my birthday, and just in case you haven't guessed it already, besides taking horseback riding lessons I really want a dog of my own. I think I'm going to wait until after the gender reveal party to ask them though so they'll actually have time to listen to me instead of making sure that everything is ready and just perfect for the party._

 _Sachi_

 _Ps. Oh yeah and guess what? It looks like Naruto is finally going to get his wish as his coronation is scheduled next week._

"Sachi! It's time to get ready to go!" Sasuke called from downstairs before she quickly shut her diary.

"Coming Uncle Sasuke!" she called back down to him before she got up from her desk and raced downstairs.

"If you have to go to the bathroom now is the time to do it." He told her but she just simply shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm good." She told him while she walked over towards the front door to grab her shoes.

"Oh Sasuke I'm not so sure about this." Sakura began. "I really don't want to get my picture taken looking like a hippopotamus." She told him as she got her coat.

"Don't be ridiculous Cherry you look beautiful." He told her before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Besides think of it as a before and after sort of deal and then when the baby's born we can get our picture taken with him or her as well. And then when he or she is old enough we can make them a photo album with both of the pictures side by side." He told her with a grin.

As soon as Sachi was finished putting on her shoes she grabbed her coat and then all three of them headed out the door together. Sasuke shut and locked the door behind them and then they started heading towards the car.

"So have you guys picked out a name yet?" Sachi wondered while her aunt and uncle just simply turned towards each other and smiled.

"Yes, but even once we have the gender reveal party we're keeping that part a secret." Sakura began. "After all, we need to save something to be a surprise." She finished while Sasuke unlocked the car.

"Can I ride shotgun?" Sachi wondered as Sasuke heaved a sigh.

"Alright fine, hop in." he began. "But on the way back your aunt Sakura gets the front." He told her before she opened up the passenger door and then climbed inside the car.

"Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed while placing one hand on top of her stomach. "Boy, one thing for sure is that our baby is certainly a kicker." She told him as Sasuke smiled warmly and affectionately at her.

"That just means that they are going to be a great ninja someday. At least that's what my father told my mother when she was pregnant with me." he said as Sakura smiled back at him.

"Well he was right." She told him before they exchanged another quick kiss on the lips and then climbed inside the car. Sasuke got into the driver's seat while Sakura got into the back and then they both shut their doors before everybody buckled themselves in and then Sasuke turned on the engine and drove away.

 _…_ _.._

The last thing in the world that Sasuke and Sakura ever expected after they walked into the studio was learning that their photographer was going to be Ino Yamanaka. There was a time when Sakura and Ino were best friends, but once their shared affections for Sasuke had come into the picture their friendship had come to an end, and the look on Ino's face when she realized that Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's child told her that if looks could kill, she would have already been dead.

"Oh brother." Sasuke said with a groan.

"Who's that Uncle Sasuke?" Sachi wondered.

"She's just somebody that your aunt used to know that's all." He replied.

"You!?" Ino began with bewilderment and disbelief. "You married Sasuke and he got you pregnant!?" she cried in complete horror.

"Yep!" Sakura began with a grin. "Boy Ino, you're a lot smarter than you used to be." She told her. "Eat your heart out." She said while sticking out her tongue and making a peace sign.

"Remember, we have Sachi with us and you should really try and be a good role model for her." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh don't worry I will." Sakura assured him. "I'll show her how well I can kick Ino's ass!" she exclaimed as Sasuke simply just rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, now we'll never be able to get our pictures done." He mumbled.

"I can help you." A teenaged girl that had hair a lot darker and redder than Sachi's and light blue eyes said as she walked over to them and smiled. "I'm Kuroe Sakura." She said.

"Really?" Sakura began while raising her eyebrows questioningly. "That's rather interesting because your last name is the same as my first name." She explained. "And this is my husband Sasuke Uchiha and our niece Sachi." She told her.

"Nice to meet you all. Any special occasion that you're all here today?" she wondered.

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby." Sasuke told her while Kuroe continued smiling at them.

"I figured, but I didn't ask because it's extremely rude and impolite to ask a woman if she's pregnant." She said as Sasuke grinned back at her.

"Hn. Your parents taught you well." He said.

"Actually I just live with my mother. My parents divorced when I was four years old so I don't really remember my father much." She explained.

"I have a friend who recently met his father." Sachi told her. "I never met mine at all because he died before I was born." She admitted with a sad sigh. "And my mother died a couple of years ago so I'm practically an orphan." She explained.

"No you're not." Kuroe began. "Just because you don't have any parents doesn't mean that you're an orphan. You still have your aunt and uncle here with you and from the looks of things they love you very much." She said.

"Yep, I couldn't love her anymore than if she was my own daughter." Sasuke said while smiling down at Sachi as she glanced back up at him and smiled back.

"I love you too Uncle Sasuke." She told him.

"Alright then why don't you guys squeeze together so I can go ahead and take your picture." Kuroe told them before she readied her camera. Sasuke and Sakura stood behind Sachi and Sasuke rested his hand upon her shoulder. "Alright now everybody smile." Kuroe said as all three of them grinned and then she took the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Gender Reveal Party

As soon as Sasuke, Sakura, and Sachi got back home they started decorating their house for the party. A little bit later on the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sachi cried before she quickly hurried over to the door and after looking through the peephole she saw that it was Kakashi, Kizashi, and Ami. As soon as she opened the door a huge grin grew on Ami's face revealing her one and only tooth.

"Hey Sachi." Kizashi said before wrapping his arms around her and embracing her tightly.

"Hey Kizashi, thank you for coming to our party." She told him.

"You're welcome, why wouldn't I come?" he wondered before he let go of her and grinned. "I can't wait to find out what gender the baby is going to be." He said while Kakashi carried Ami through the doorway and Kizashi followed them inside. "Oh and by the way, Dad got a new dog." He began. "And I don't mean a ninja hound, I'm just talking about a regular old dog for a companion." He told her.

"Really?" Sachi questioned him. "What kind of a dog is it?" she wondered.

"Well,.. it's sort of a mutt and a mix of all different kinds of breeds." He began. "He's mostly white with a bit of brown on him and a black spot on his back near the tail area." He explained.

"What's his name?" she asked him.

"Spot." He replied with a grin as Sachi giggled.

"Ah, I see." She began. "It sounds like his name suits him." She finished while grinning back at him. "I sure hope that he gets along with Ami." She added.

"Are you kidding? The two of them are already inseparable." Kakashi said while Sasuke and Sakura walked over to them and Ami's face suddenly lit up as she saw her godparents.

"There's my favorite goddaughter." Sakura began while she picked her up and kissed her cheek and she squealed excitedly.

Kakashi grinned. "Well it looks like somebody is sure happy to see you." He said.

"Is she talking yet?" Sasuke wondered while grinning back over at him.

"Baba!" Ami cried while Kakashi glanced over at her.

"Oh yeah, sure she's talking. She's been talking for months. It's just not in Japanese yet." He said.

"Well come on in and sit down. Naruto and the others should be here soon. I'll take the gifts and Sakura will take your coats. And Kizashi you and Sachi can go play together while we're waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive." Sasuke said when all of a sudden Ami began to cry.

"Uh oh,.. looks like n-a-p time." Kakashi said while taking his daughter inside of his arms and gently rocking her back and forth and bouncing her up and down before placing her pacifier inside her mouth.

"Well luckily the nursery is still back there for her to sleep. And that way we can still use it after the baby comes." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, and I don't suppose that you still have teething rings around here do you because I accidentally left hers back at home." Kakashi told him.

"No I don't, but I'll go ahead and text my mother in-law and ask her to pickup one on her way here." He said while Kakashi started carrying Ami down the hallway.

 _….._

About half an hour later Naruto, Hinata, Keiko, and her mother showed up. Then about ten minutes later Konohamaru and Saki showed up. Finally when everybody was there they all sat down at the dinner table. Ami had just woken up from her nap and after changing her diaper Kakashi brought her into the kitchen and then sat her down inside her highchair and tied a bib around her neck.

"Alright everybody," Sasuke began while he got to his feet. "This is how things are going to work. First of all Sakura's going to lead us in grace and then after supper all of the children will be receiving a special cupcake. If there is blue filling on the inside of it then the newest Uchiha will be a boy, however if there is pink filling on the inside of it then it will be a girl." He explained.

"Duh!" Keiko exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "We're not in kindergarten I think that's easy enough for us to understand." She said before Sasuke just simply heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"Okay, everybody except for Ami stand up and grab ahold of somebody's hand." He instructed before everybody stood up and took ahold of each other's hands. After that they closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

"Dear Lord, we just wanted to thank you for bringing us together tonight as a family in celebration of the new little life that is about to enter the world. For let us always remember that only you can create new life and the only chance that we have at an eternal life with you is through your Son Jesus Christ. Bless this meal that we are about to receive and the hands that helped prepare it. Amen." Sakura said.

"Amen!" everybody else echoed before they all sat down to eat.

"Can Ami have pizza yet?" Sakura wondered.

"As long as its cut into small enough pieces she can." Kakashi replied before suddenly Ami began to cry again and he heaved a light sigh. "Well,.. she's either hungry or her tooth is bothering her again." He said before she placed her fists inside her mouth and started sucking on it and drooling all over it.

"Well it might be both but teething looks like the biggest problem." Sasuke said. "The ice cream that we have along with the cupcakes for dessert should help that."

"Yes, but she's got to eat most of her dinner first." Kakashi said while grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza and beginning to cut it up for her.

"Is she still a picky eater then?" Sakura wondered.

"Yes, but she's gotten a lot better about that." He told her.

After supper Sasuke presented Sachi, Keiko, Kizashi, Saki, Konohamaru and Ami with a cupcake and grinned. "Alright guys, this is the big reveal moment that we all have been waiting for and of this group, Kizashi I think that you're the only one who thinks it will be a boy." He said.

"We haven't asked Ami yet though." Keiko pointed out.

"Honey we can't ask Ami because she can't talk yet." Sasuke told her.

"Maybe not like we can, but that doesn't mean that she still can't communicate with us." She said before she turned and looked at Ami who smiled back at her. "Ami, do you think the new baby will be a girl like me and you, or a boy like Kizashi and Konohamaru?" she questioned before Ami pointed over at her. "There, see? Ami thinks that it will be a girl too." She said.

"Keiko, Ami usually points at whoever is speaking to her. It was probably just a coincidence." Kakashi said.

"Oh really? Then let's open our cupcakes and find out." Keiko said while she took off her piece of paper along with everybody else's and Kakashi helped Ami with hers.

"Here you go sweetheart." He told her while smiling warmly at her before he handed her the cupcake and sticking her face inside of it she took a big bite and a few moments later Kakashi could see pink filling in the middle. Kakashi grinned while Keiko found this out at exactly the same time.

"See?" she began questioningly. "I knew it! I knew Ami was right! It's a girl! I'm going to have a niece of my own just like Sasuke and Sakura!" she cried excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Great Doggie Debate

Kakashi wiped Ami's mouth and face off with her bib. "Well baby girl, you're going to have a new little friend around her soon and you guys can play dolls and dress up together." He told her.

"I wouldn't mind sharing some of my dolls either." Keiko said with a grin as Sasuke chuckled.

"Well it will be quite a long time before they're able to do something like that. Ami isn't even out of diapers yet and our daughter hasn't even entered the world." He pointed out.

"I can't wait until she does though." Sakura began with a dreamy sigh as she thought about how exciting it would be to dress her up in a bunch of beautiful and fancy dresses.

"Well, I'll offer Ami a bit of ice cream but other than that I think she's pretty much eaten everything that she is going to eat tonight." Kakashi said before Ami started to cry.

"Poor Ami, the new teeth that she has coming in are really bothering her." Keiko said while Sasuke turned over and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Yeah but thankfully your mother stopped and picked up some teething rings for her. And the ice cream should help as well." He said while he got the container of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer.

A little while later everybody started packing up and getting ready to go home. Kakashi made sure that Ami had a fresh diaper on before he strapped her inside of her car seat. "Alright, well I guess we better get going. I have to go and drop Kizashi off at his grandmother's and then get this little one to bed." He said while Ami clutched her little stuffed lamb to her chest tightly.

"Oh my goodness, she still has the lamb that I gave her awhile back." Keiko said as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all smiled at her.

"Yep, it's still her favorite toy. Well come on honey, we're going bye-bye's now." Kakashi told her as he lifted up the car seat by the handle and Ami took one of her hands and waved goodbye and then blew them a kiss.

"Aww,.. what a cutie pie." Keiko said before Kizashi and his father said goodbye to everyone and then they headed out the door. Pretty soon everybody had gone back home and once again Sasuke, Sakura, and Sachi were the only ones there.

"Phew! What a night." Sasuke began while breathing a sigh of relief knowing that everything was now back to normal.

"Well, that was fun, but Sachi you need to start getting ready for bed." Sakura told her.

"That's right we have church in the morning." Sasuke reminded her.

"Oh come on guys, can't I at least watch a movie or something first?" Sachi pleaded.

"Yes, as long as you get your pajamas on first and brush your teeth." Sakura told her.

"Okay, but can I ask you guys a question first?" she wondered as Sakura just simply nodded at her.

"Sure, go ahead, what is it Sachi?" she questioned her niece.

"Well,.." Sachi began before she took a deep breath. "Kizashi's father got a new dog and I really want one too. Especially since all of my friends have them now." She explained when suddenly Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh.

"And I suppose if all of your friends jumped off a bridge you would want to too." He said. "Look, a pet is a huge responsibility." He told her.

"I know, but I can take care of it, I promise." She assured him.

"Well you see a dog isn't a one purchase type of deal either," he began again. "there's veterinary bills and boarding for when we go on family vacations. And right now all of our extra money needs to go towards the new baby. She's more important." He told her.

"So then that's a no I take it." She said.

"For right now it's a no. Especially since you're also interested in taking horseback riding lessons. Once the baby isn't so little anymore then _maybe_ we'll see about getting a dog. However, I think that we should adopt one from a shelter that we already know will be good with kids." He told her.

"Okay,.." Sachi began while heaving a heavy and reluctant sigh before she went into the bathroom and then shut the door behind her.

"Poor girl, she really wants a dog." Sakura said.

"Yeah well she'll survive. The sooner that she learns that she can't always have everything that she wants in life the better. The really important thing is that she has what she needs and that's a family that both loves and supports her." Sasuke said when suddenly the toilet flushed and then the faucet began to run.

 _….._

"And God bless Uncle Sasuke, Aunt Sakura, and let their new baby girl be healthy and born soon. Amen." Sachi said while she finished her prayer and then got up onto her feet and climbed underneath the covers. That's when suddenly Sasuke entered the room.

"Hey there, have you finished saying your prayers?" he asked her with a grin before he began tucking her in and Sachi silently nodded. "That's good, are you excited about the new baby coming soon?" he questioned her.

"Yes I am, I can't wait until she gets here." Sachi replied with a grin before she removed a few strands of hair out of her eyes while Sasuke smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good, me too. Now get some sleep." He told her before kissing it again and then stood back up and walked over to her nightstand and turned off the lamp before exiting the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile Sakura was already in bed with the covers pulled tightly up over her. "Hey Cherry are you alright?" he questioned her while he entered the room and shut the door behind him before removing his shirt.

Sakura just simply shook her head. "I feel extremely bloated right now. I'm sick of being pregnant, I just want this girl out of me tonight." She said as Sasuke heaved a sigh.

"Sakura, you aren't even close to being overdue yet. Just be patient and give it a few more days." He told her while he climbed into bed with her and cuddled her inside of his chest and kissed her forehead. "I already love you both so much." He began with another sigh. "I just hope that I'm going to be a good father." He said.

"Don't worry Sasuke you'll be a great father. You're already a wonderful big brother to Keiko, and an excellent uncle to Sachi. And I already know for a fact that our daughter will love you just as much as you'll love her." She told him as she smiled up at him and then placed a quick kiss on his lips in which he returned. Afterwards he reached over towards the nightstand to turn off the light and then they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Love At First Sight

The next morning Sasuke, Sakura, and Sachi got up early, showered, had breakfast, and then went off to church. Once they arrived there Sasuke parked his car inside the parking lot and then all three of them climbed out of the car. The church bells started to ring while they started up towards the steps where Kakashi, Kizashi, Ami, Keiko, and her mother already were.

"Hey Kizashi, longtime no see." Sachi said with a grin as Kizashi grinned back at her.

"Hey Sachi. Guess what? My grandmother allowed me to spend the night over my dad's because he wanted to take me to church this morning with him." He explained. "We're really starting to get to know each other really well." He said.

"Well that's good news, I'm really happy for you." Sachi told him.

"Yep, when the three of us are together it doesn't even matter to me that I don't have a mother because I've got everything I've always wanted." He told her.

"Oh." Sachi simply just said. _"Well I don't."_ she added silently inside her mind. "I'll be right back, I need to go get a drink of water." She told him before she headed over to the water fountains by the restrooms and that's when suddenly she saw a beautiful woman with long black hair, amber colored eyes, and tanned skin walk out of the woman's restroom.

"Well hello there, aren't you cute." She said while smiling down at her warmly and affectionately as she bent down in front of her and placed her hands upon her knees.

"Umm excuse me, I'm twelve not two." Sachi told her before all of a sudden another woman exited the bathroom. This one had brown eyes and short blue hair so Sachi knew that obviously she had dyed it.

"Are you messing with the locals again Kimi?" she questioned her friend in a language she didn't understand while placing her hand upon her hips.

"I'm not messing with them Katie, I'm just simply talking to them." She said back in that same language that Sachi didn't understand. "Besides I'm more of a local than you are since I actually have a Japanese heritage." She said. Sachi finished taking her drink of water before she hurried back over to her aunt and uncle.

"There's two women over there that I've never seen before." She began. "And they're speaking some kind of foreign language." She explained.

"Oh yeah, the pastor's wife told me about them. They're visiting from out of town." Sakura began before waving her hand in the air. _Way_ out of town. America,.. I think it is." She said questioningly.

"Oh,.. so they must have been speaking English then." Sachi realized as Kakashi started heading towards the restrooms carrying Ami inside his arms.

"Well, it looks like before we get started I have to change a diaper." He began when all of a sudden he stopped as he caught sight of Kimi and Kimi caught sight of him. He was afraid to say anything since he didn't know whether or not she could understand him.

"Hello there." Kimi began while smiling over at him as he gulped.

"Oh,.. hi." He replied while Kizashi slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"My name's Kimi and this is my best friend Katie. She doesn't speak Japanese but I do." She explained.

"Well in that case nice to meet you." Kakashi began while reaching his free hand towards her. "My name's Kakashi Hatake and this is my daughter Ami." He told her as she smiled widely at her.

"Really? How old is she? I love babies." Kimi said while Ami shyly hid her face inside her father's chest and he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Well she's almost a year old. Two students that I used to teach had her as a foster child but they realized that they couldn't take care of her after they found out that they were having a baby of their own really soon. So my son Kizashi and I agreed to take her in." he explained.

"I see, well that's wonderful." Kimi said and that's when suddenly as if on cue Kizashi walked over to them.

"Dad, what are you doing? This is church not a singles bar!" he snapped inside a whisper as Kimi giggled.

"Kizashi! Mind your manners!" Kakashi snapped back at him inside that same whisper over his shoulder.

"That's alright he's right. We're really here to worship, we're not here on a blind date or anything." Kimi began. "I'm just wondering though Kizashi how old are you?" she questioned him.

"Eleven and no my mother's not alive but I really don't need a new one and my father really doesn't need a wife so your job is basically done here." He told her when suddenly Kakashi had decided that he had had it and his anger had reached his breaking point.

"That's it! You're grounded young man! No TV for a week!" he cried. "And I'll make sure that your grandmother understands that too." He added.

"But Dad! That's totally unfair!" Kizashi protested.

"And so is your rude behavior towards this nice and attractive young lady." Kakashi said as Kimi blushed a little bit. "Now go and sit down and be quiet while I take care of your sister. Do you understand me? I don't want to hear another peep out of you until it's time for us to leave." He told him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine,.." he reluctantly agreed before he turned around and started heading back towards the pews.

"I apologize for my son's rude behavior." Kakashi began. "I've honestly never seen him like that before." He told her.

"That's alright. He probably just feels like I'm intruding and I am in a way." She said.

"No you're not trust me. His mother and I were never even married. I didn't even know he existed until last year." Kakashi told her.

"But still, that doesn't mean that it isn't normal for him to be concerned that I'm trying to replace her. I completely understand." She told him before he watched her and Katie take their seats and then he heaved a light sigh and then headed into the men's room to change Ami's diaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Seventh Hokage

After Kakashi came back from the restroom and Ami had a fresh diaper on he sat down next to Kizashi and sat her on his lap while Sasuke, Sakura, and Sachi sat a crossed from them and Keiko and her mother sat down behind them and a crossed the aisle from the two American. As they continued speaking English Sachi didn't understand a single word they were saying, but what she was completely unaware of is that Keiko did.

The church service that morning was all about the fact that being a Christian meant showing acceptance, kindness, love, and patience towards one another which everybody had agreed was a very good message. Afterwards everybody went outside into the hallway to talk and Sachi and Keiko went into use the restroom.

That's when suddenly Sasuke received a phone call from Naruto. "Hello?" he questioned him as he answered it.

"Hey Sasuke, I was just wondering whether or not you Sakura and Sachi wanted to go out to lunch with me and Hinata. That is, if you don't have any other plans already." He said.

"Yeah sure, I just need to go ahead and let the girls know. Where do you want to meet?" he wondered. "And please don't say Ichiraku's." he pleaded.

"No, actually I was going to let you guys pick the restaurant." Naruto replied while Sachi and Keiko finally came out of the restroom as Sakura went in.

"Umm alright,.. how about the new Outback around the corner from the church?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

"Alright then see you in about ten or fifteen minutes since I need to stop and have a cigarette outside before I go get gas." Sasuke told him.

"Alright see you later then, love you bro." Naruto responded.

"Love you too." Sasuke told him before hanging up the phone.

"You shouldn't smoke." Sachi began. "Cigarettes are bad for your body." She pointed out but he just simply shrugged.

"So is chocolate but that doesn't stop you from eating it now does it?" he questioned her back before he turned around and went outside to smoke.

"Sor-rry." Sachi began sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't know that it was a crime to care." She said.

"Don't worry Sachi it's not, you were right to say what you did. I care about Sasuke-Kun just as much as you do." Keiko reassured her. "I'll go talk to him about it." She added before she quickly hurried after him. "Hey big brother wait up!" she cried as he spun around to look at her with his back up against his car.

"What's up? I thought that you would be on your way home already with your mother." He said.

"I just came over to say that I agree with Sachi. You shouldn't be smoking. It's really bad for your health. And not to mention the fact that Sachi already lost both of her parents so it wouldn't really be fair for her to lose another family member." She pointed out as Sasuke heaved a light sigh.

"Keiko, you know I love you but you worry too much. She isn't going to lose me." he said.

"How do you know that?" Keiko began when suddenly she felt her eyes change to a darker colored blue and filling up with tears. "I lost my father to cancer because of the fact that he was a smoker!" she exclaimed before she turned around and ran away. Sasuke sighed again and put out his cigarette before he followed her back inside the church.

"Keiko wait." He said while he sat down beside her on top of the bench and then wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulling her inside his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was how your father died." He apologized as she sniffed while he kissed the top of her head. "Maybe you girls are right. I mean, I don't want to give up smoking but if it means that I get the chance to stick around and be a brother and uncle to you both then it's worth it." He told her. "Because I love you both so much and you mean everything to me." he added.

"I love you too big brother." Keiko replied with a sniff before she got onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and then afterwards kissed his cheek. Sasuke smiled down at her and then her mother came to get her and told her it was time to go home so they embraced one more time before Keiko got up and walked away with her mom.

 _…_

After Sasuke stopped to get gas to fill up his tank he nearly ran into a dog on the way to the restaurant. Luckily for him though Sakura and Sachi had both spotted it and he slammed on his brakes. "Is the dog going to be okay?" Sakura questioned him anxiously before he put his foot back on the gas pedal and started to drive away again.

"He should be." He replied.

"Come on Uncle Sasuke, we should stop and see if he's alright." Sachi told him but Sasuke just simply shook his head while gazing back at her through the rearview mirror.

"No Sachi. We don't know anything about this dog." He told her.

"But what about today's message at church how we're supposed to show love and be kind to others?" she questioned him.

"That was different, the preacher was talking about showing love and kindness to other people." He told her while stopping at a red light as Sachi folded her arms.

"I don't see any difference." She began crossly. "Animals belong to the Lord too you know." She pointed out and Sakura secretly agreed that she was right but she was too afraid to mention anything about it to Sasuke. The light turned green again and Sasuke hit the gas before turning the corner and then turning into the restaurant parking lot and parked the car.

"Alright." Sasuke began while he took his foot off of the brake and turned off the engine. "Before we go inside let me set some ground rules." He said while turning around and facing his niece. "Drop the attitude or when we get back home you'll be going straight to your room without any phone or TV privileges. "Got it?" he questioned her as she just simply heaved a light sigh.

"Yes Uncle Sasuke." She replied.

"Good." He said while he removed his keys and everybody removed their seatbelts and climbed out of the car. All throughout supper though Sachi's mind kept drifting back to that poor dog that they nearly and could have possibly hit. Even when Naruto had announced that he and his girlfriend Hinata were now currently engaged.

"Really? Gee that's exciting Naruto, I'm really happy for you." Sachi told him with a grin which was indeed true, but she still couldn't stop thinking about that dog. She didn't see him on their way back home, in fact as days went by, she didn't think that she had a chance of ever seeing him again. Finally it was the day that everybody (especially Naruto) had been waiting for.

Naruto stepped up on top of the balcony of the hokage's building wearing his new hokage robes for the first time with Kakashi standing beside him. "And now introducing your seventh hokage Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said before the crowd below them started to scream and cheer while Naruto grinned and giggled mischievously.

"Yep, I finally did it everybody." He began loudly before raising one of his thumbs up into the air. "Believe it!" he cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: And Baby Makes Four

"I can't believe that I've finally made it to the top!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, okay, don't start getting a big head now. I have to go check on Kizashi and Ami. I can't go leaving an eleven year old with an infant all by himself for a long period of time." Kakashi pointed out.

Meanwhile down amongst the crowd of people Sasuke, Sakura, Sachi, Kizashi, Keiko, her mother, and Ami (who was being held by her older brother) all stood cheering Naruto on.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a grin. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Naruto and all, but now that he's finally the hokage he will never let us hear the end of it." He finished.

"Yeah, and neither will I when I become the first Uchiha to be the hokage." Sachi said.

"You know if you truly are serious about becoming the hokage then you have to work at it. It isn't something that magically happens." Sasuke told her.

"Yeah, it took Naruto years and years of hard work and training." Sakura added.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle it. Trust me." Sachi told them as Kizashi simply just grinned at her.

"Well,.. I believe in you." He told her while she smiled back at him and blushed. That's when suddenly Sakura felt a pain in her stomach, a pain that she had never felt before and all of a sudden her water broke. Sasuke turned his head and looked over at her in concern while she placed her hand on top of her stomach.

"Oh shit!" she cried while Sachi quickly placed her hands over Ami's ears. "Don't tell me. I know you're a few days overdue but you're not going into labor now are you?" he questioned her.

"I think so." She replied.

"But we didn't even drive here how are we going to get to you to the hospital quick enough?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Umm,.. guys? I think that I can help." Keiko said before placing two of her fingers in-between her teeth and whistling loudly. A few seconds later her bright purple magic carpet was soaring down out of the sky towards them before coming to a sudden stop and hovering in the air right in front of them.

"I don't fly remember?" Sasuke questioned her.

"I don't think you have much of a choice right now. Your wife is going into labor and she needs you to be there for her and the baby." Keiko told him.

"Keiko's right Uncle Sasuke, you have to go. Don't worry, we'll tell Naruto what happened." Sachi assured him as Sasuke gulped he knew that they were right and he couldn't just abandon Sakura.

"Alright then, here goes nothing." He said while he helped her onto the magic carpet and then climbed onto it next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly while pulling her inside of his chest closing his eyes and praying that they would survive before the magic carpet took off again and started flying them towards the hospital.

"Do you think that they'll make it?" Konohamaru who had been standing behind the others questioned them while he glanced up at the sky.

"Sure they will." Sachi began. "They _have_ to." She added inside a whisper.

 _…._

Sasuke finally opened his eyes as the magic carpet came to a stop in front of the hospital and landed. "Come on Sakura, let me help you up." He told her before he took her hand inside of his and helped pull her back up onto her feet and then helped her inside of the building. "That's right Cherry, just continue breathing and you're doing just fine." He told her while he led her to the front desk and rang the service bell multiple times as his heart beat frantically against his chest.

"Hello my name is Sakura Uchiha and my wife Sasuke is in labor." He told the woman who came over to greet him anxiously while he felt his sweat suddenly dripping down his forehead.

"Gee Sasuke, maybe you should be the one who receives a Lamaze coach." Sakura said while she continued breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little bit nervous that's all since this is our first child." Sasuke admitted. "I mean, we already take care of a child but she's my niece and this is my first time actually being a father." He explained.

"That's perfectly alright. Your wife and your baby is going to be just fine." The nurse reassured him before she walked over to Sakura and had her sit down inside a wheelchair. "Here's some clothes to change into if you want to be present for the birth which I take it that you do." She told him while she handed him the clothes followed by a hat. "And put this on your head." She instructed as Sasuke just silently nodded at her before she turned around and wheeled Sakura down the hallway.

 _…_

"Alright Sakura, it's time for you to push now you can do it." The nurse told her while Sasuke grabbed ahold of her hand being able to sense that she was in pain and kissed the back of it as she started to push and groan in pain while sweat dripped off of her forehead.

"Oh Sasuke, it hurts so badly." She told him before he bent over and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but you're doing a great job. Just keep pushing. She's almost here." Sasuke reassured her before she continued pushing.

"Good job Sakura, only a few more pushes now. I can see her head." One of the nurses said and sure enough after a few more pushes they could hear their daughter crying for the first time. Tears of joy streamed down Sakura's own cheeks as Sasuke smiled down at her and then up at the baby who was extremely tiny and had almost a full head of black hair on top of her head.

"Wow, she certainly has a lot of hair." The doctor said before he turned over to look at Sasuke. "Do you want to cut the cord Dad?" he questioned him with a grin as Sasuke silently nodded and then stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed ahold of the scissors and cut the cord. The baby was quickly cleaned up before she was wrapped in a purple and white striped blanket and had a purple hat placed over the top of her head.

She finally stopped crying as the nurse placed her inside of Sakura's arms for the first time and opened up her bright green eyes. "Oh my gosh,.. she's so little." Sakura whispered in complete and utter disbelief and bewilderment as Sasuke smiled down at her as well.

"I know. She looks a lot like me and Itachi. Although she has your eyes and forehead." He said.

"Yeah, excellent." Sakura replied sarcastically but Sasuke just simply grinned at her.

"She'll grow into it exactly like you did since your forehead isn't as wide anymore." He began. "Besides, I like it. And I always thought that it was extremely kissable." He told her before he planted a big old wet kiss on her forehead and then gently bent over and kissed his new daughter on her cheek.

"So do you guys have a name picked out for her yet?" the nurse wondered.

"Sure do it's Sarada." Sasuke replied teasingly with a grin but Sakura just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"I already told you remember? We're not naming her after an appetizer." She said while shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm just teasing." Sasuke began. "I wouldn't saddle my daughter with a stupid name like that." He said. "Her real name is Sasame. (Sauce-ooh-may) Sasame Uchiha." He told her.

"I used to know somebody with that name but it was pronounced a little bit differently." Sakura began. "And it's pretty much the female name of Sasuke, or it sounds rather close to it anyway." She explained as the nurse smiled at her and then wrote the baby's new name down on top of the clipboard.

"Sasame it is then. Born August 22nd 2019, six pounds and five ounces." She said before she turned around and left the room while Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other and exchanged a quick kiss on the lips as Sasame drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Wedding

A little while later after Sakura finally finished nursing her baby she turned her head back over to look at Sasuke. "Do you want to hold her for a bit?" she asked him as Sasuke gulped nervously. "What's the matter babe? You held Ami tons of times before." She pointed out.

"I know, but she wasn't a newborn when we first got her and not as fragile." He told her with a shake of his head.

"It's alright Sasuke, I'll help you out." Sakura began before placing the tiny infant inside of his arms. "Just remember to support her head." She reminded him as Sasuke did what he was instructed. Sasame squinted her eyes and looked up at him before reaching out with her tiny hand and grabbing ahold of his finger tightly. Sasuke smiled warmly and lovingly as he kissed the back of it and couldn't believe the vast amount of love that he had for her.

"Hello Sasame," he whispered softly. "I'm your dad." He told her as she just continued staring at him as if she was trying to figure this out and he chuckled. "Yeah, you don't seem that impressed." He said before planting a soft and tender kiss on her forehead while Sakura smiled at them both. Then he turned his head back over to look at her and they exchanged a kiss on the lips. "See, both of your foreheads might be wide but both of them are extremely kissable." He told her before kissing her on the forehead as well while Sasame drifted off to sleep inside his arms.

A little while later after Sasame woke up, everybody else came to the hospital to see her. Even Ami was allowed to go and see her for a few minutes. Kizashi grinned down at her while he held her inside of his arms. "Look Ami, that's baby Sasame." Her told her while kissing her on the cheek. Ami grew a wide grin that stretched a crossed her face and pointed at her.

"Baby!" she exclaimed excitedly as everybody else gasped in amazement.

"That's right Ami." Keiko began while she bent over and smiled at her. "And you just said your first word, good job!" she squealed with excitement while clapping her hands together as Ami smiled back at her and clapped her own hands and Kizashi gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Yep, all that is left now is for her to take her first steps and have her first birthday." He said and all that came up much sooner than everybody else had expected. A few weeks later she was walking all by herself and by the time that her first birthday came she was running even though she kept falling over occasionally. She also had a second bottom tooth that was coming in right next to her other one.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura had found their lives dramatically changing now that they had a new baby around the house. During the night they would take turns on who exactly would get up and feed Sasame and or change her diaper. They were still extremely tired though and weren't getting a lot of sleep, and neither was Sachi. As much as she loved her new baby cousin, she was missing all the time and attention that her aunt and uncle used to give to her before Sasame was born.

Luckily for her it was now the day of the wedding rehearsals and Sasame would be spending the weekend with her grandmother. Along with Keiko Sachi was scheduled to be one of the bridesmaids which was a step up for Keiko because at Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding she was the flower girl. Kizashi was one of the groomsmen and one day he decided to go and meet both of the girls at the park since he had never been to a wedding before.

"So what's it like?" he wondered.

"Well at Uncle Sasuke's and Aunt Sakura's wedding the priest talked all about the fact that marriage was a holy union set by God and asked them a bunch of questions of all the commitments that they would be prepared to make. Like loving each other and staying faithful to one another until they die." Sachi explained.

"The priest also told them to repeat a lot of things that he said while they were presenting their wedding rings to each other. After that they decided to take communion and he said a little prayer before he announced them as husband and wife for the first time and then after that it was over." Keiko added.

"The best part was at the reception where we got to dance and eat a lot of wedding cake." Sachi told him with a grin as he grinned right back at her.

"Sounds like fun. I'll have to tell Konohamaru about it too since he's another groomsman. He's never been in a wedding before either. I think Asa is going to be the flower girl this time around. She's his little sister and she's only three years old." He explained.

"Oh. Then she can't be the same Asa I'm thinking about that's on my squad." Sachi said as Kizashi chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." He replied. "Well, I'll see you girls later at the church." He told them while giving them a wide grin and a slight wave before he turned around and walked away.

"You know, I know I've said before that I can't stand boys but I actually like Kizashi." Keiko began as Sachi narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her. "I mean as a friend." She added quickly. "He's very nice and he isn't an idiot like Konohamaru is." She told her.

"I don't think that Konohamaru is an idiot though." Sachi said with a shake of her head.

"I do. He always acts so weird around me." Keiko told her. "And he calls me toots." She added as Sachi simply just grinned at her.

"Well,.. that's because he likes you." She pointed out as Keiko turned up her nose and folded her arms.

"Well he just has to learn that I don't feel the same way." She said before following her back to her house.

 _….._

The next day everybody started getting ready for the wedding. Keiko, Sachi, and Kuroe (in which Keiko found out went to her school and was friends with Hinata's younger sister) were all at the beauty salon getting their hair and makeup done with Sakura and Hinata while Konohamaru, Kizashi, and a boy named Sora Hyuga (which was a cousin of Hinata's and was named after the famous singer) all spent time with the other men getting their tuxedos rented.

Later on once everybody was at the church the ceremony began and everybody took their turns walking down the aisle and because of the fact that Ami had now gotten mobile, Kakashi continued having to run after her and barely had the time to escort Kuroe down the aisle. Finally, everybody stood up as the wedding march began to play and Hinata slowly started walking down the aisle with her father in her beautiful white wedding dress.

"Wow, she really does look beautiful doesn't she?" Kizashi whispered over to Sachi who smiled and nodded.

"Yep, she decided to go the traditional route unlike Aunt Sakura. She wore a pink evening gown and a cherry blossom in her hair on her wedding day." She whispered back as finally the music came to a stop and so did Hinata with her father and Naruto smiled at how beautiful his bride looked.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. So first thing's first, who gives this woman to this man?" the minister inquired.

"Her mother and I do." Her father replied and the minister nodded and smiled at him before telling Naruto that he could go ahead and collect his bride which he did and then the minister continued on with the ceremony.

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? To love and to cherish from this day forward? Until death do you part?" he questioned him as the photographers rapidly snapped pictures of the couple together.

"I do." He replied loud enough for everybody to hear before the minister turned his attention back over to Hinata Hyuga.

"In that case do you Hinata Hyuga take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? To love and to cherish from this day forward? Until death do you part." He asked her as she nodded and blushed slightly before she responded to him.

"I do." She said before the minister turned to Sasuke and asked him to present the rings to him in which he did.

"Now take this ring and placing it upon Hinata's finger say with this ring, I thee wed." he instructed to Naruto who simply just grinned as he slid the ring onto Hinata's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." he repeated loudly and clearly before the minister turned back over to Hinata and asked her to do exactly the same thing.

"With this ring I thee wed." Hinata said while sliding the ring onto his finger.

"In that case by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister told them as Naruto lifted Hinata's veil and then placing a tender hand to her cheek kissed her passionately while everybody cheered and applauded for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: One Year Later

Sachi sat at her desk and opened her diary before she started writing inside of it with her bright purple pen in her familiar old fancy writing.

 _October 16th, 2019_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well I'm officially a teenager today and mother nature recognized that fact today because well,.. you know,.. my body is changing now that I'm getting older. Luckily I have Aunt Sakura around for when it comes to girl things like periods, bras, and makeup because otherwise Uncle Sasuke would be lost. Anyways, Sasame has gotten bigger now as well. She's almost two months old already. She still doesn't do much of anything except crying, eating, sleeping, and pooping though._

 _Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata have been happily married for the past couple of months. It was a beautiful wedding and a wonderful reception. I had my first slow dance with Kizashi as well and we enjoyed shoving cake into each other's faces even though we weren't the ones actually getting married. Uncle Sasuke was freaking out a bit but after awhile Aunt Sakura was able to calm him down thankfully. Anyways, guess what? As soon as Naruto and Hinata got back from their honeymoon they shared their exciting news with us that they too are now getting ready to be parents. They will be expecting their little bundle of joy sometime in July._

 _This time I just happen to be with Naruto on the baby's gender. I really think that it's going to be a boy and for Kizashi's sake I sure hope that I'm right. Oh yeah, by the way, for my birthday Uncle Sasuke gave me a locket just like Keiko except mine is golden and hers is silver but both of ours has our names engraved upon them. Well, I should probably go now since I have my birthday party in one hour._

 _Sachi_

Sachi suddenly shut her diary and then turned off the lamp before getting up from her desk and leaving her bedroom.

 _…_

"Come on Ami, you have to let Daddy put on your diaper so we can go over Naruto's and Hinata's." Kakashi told his now two year old daughter Ami while she ran around the kitchen table without anything at all covering her bottom.

"No!" Ami hollered back.

"Come on Ami we still have to pick up Kimi." he told her.

"No!" Ami shouted while she continued running away from him as Kizashi (who was now twelve and having his voice starting to change) chuckled.

"That's her new favorite word." He said.

"It's been her favorite word ever since she could say it." His father pointed out while heaving a light sigh. "Ami, if you don't come back here and let me put your diaper on then you're going into timeout." He warned and that's when all of a sudden Ami stopped dead in her tracks and started urinating on the floor. Kakashi sighed again. "I _do_ hope that she starts getting the hang of potty training soon." He said.

"She should." Kizashi began while Kakashi bent over and picked her up and hoisted her up inside his arms. "Girls usually take a shorter period of time to potty train then boys." He told him (as his voice cracked a bit) when all of a sudden the telephone rang.

"Hey son can you go ahead and get that while I finish getting your sister ready?" Kakashi questioned him before he turned around and carried Ami back down the hallway.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Kizashi replied before he went to go pick up the telephone. "Hello?" he questioned before clearing his throat.

"Hello is this Kizashi?" Kimi wondered.

"Yep." Kizashi replied with a grin. "Speaking." He added.

"I figured, but you sound so much like your father that it's kind of hard to tell sometimes. Even though we've been going out for several months now and it should be obvious." She said with a giggle as Kizashi chuckled a bit.

"That's alright, I understand. Anyways, he's busy getting Ami dressed right now but as soon as he's done we'll come over and pick you up." He said.

"Alright thanks Kizashi, I can't wait to see Sasame again and to meet Boruto." She told him before they both said goodbye to each other and then hung up the telephone. Since Kimi had first visited Japan she decided that she enjoyed it there so much so she decided to stay even though her friend Katie went back home to America. That, and her and Kakashi had decided to start a romantic relationship. Although Kizashi admittingly hadn't been all too happy about it at first he eventually warmed up to her.

Sasame was now a year old and she already had her father wrapped around her little finger. It had been that way ever since she had been born, and from the time to when she learned to sit up, start eating solid foods, crawling, walking, and now she could even say "Mama" and "Dada." That Halloween both of her parents decided to make a little ladybug costume for her and they made such a fuss over it that they hardly noticed Sachi's costume which she had also made herself. For that year she decided to dress up as a spider. She had done her whole entire makeup and everything.

When she had called Kizashi and told him about this she didn't like what he had to say at all. "You better get used to it." He began. "When there is a baby in the room, all adults go completely nuts over it." He told her before he told her that he had to go because his father had finally finished getting his sister dressed. Sachi sighed as she hung up the phone before they headed out into the garage and Sasuke strapped Sasame up inside her car seat while Sachi sat down beside her in the backseat and Sakura got up front into the passenger's seat. After that Sasuke got into the driver's seat and started backing out of the garage and down the driveway.

Sasuke was "dressed up" as a rap artist due to the fact that he considered his T-shirt, jeans, and baseball cap part of his "costume." Neither his wife or his niece had bought it though. That year Sakura decided to dress up as a beautiful witch. She had on a purple witch's hat with a bunch of black stars all over it and purple witch's robes.

"I can't wait to see what Naruto and Hinata decided to dress Boruto up for his first Halloween." Sakura said once Sasuke had finished backing out of the driveway and started driving down the street.

"I think Naruto said that they were going to dress him up as a pumpkin." Sasuke said while Sasame shook her rattle and then bopped Sachi over the top of the head with it.

"Ouch!" Sachi cried while placing her hand to the top of her head and rubbing it while Sasame giggled. "It isn't funny Sasame!" she scolded while Sasuke put his foot on the brake and stopped at the end of the street before turning on his turn signals as he watched the road.

"Sachi,.. be nice to your cousin. She's only a baby after all." He reminded her. "She doesn't know any better yet." He pointed out before he stepped back on the gas and accelerated again as he turned the corner. Sachi just simply rolled her eyes. She was sick and tired of getting lectures every time Sasame did something. Mostly to her. Whether she hit, kicked, or bit her it was always the same thing that she was only a baby and didn't know any better.

"Well if you guys started doing your job as her parents and actually started disciplining her maybe she would learn." Sachi muttered underneath her breath while she folded her arms and turned her head to look out the window as Sasuke just simply sighed while he glanced back at his niece through the rearview mirror. He just couldn't figure out teenagers and why they were always so pissed off at the world.

As soon as they got to Naruto's, Sakura took Sasame back into the bathroom to change her diaper while Sasuke took Sachi out into the backyard to talk to her. "Alright, I _assume_ that I don't even need to remind you to leave that attitude of yours at the door because if you do, there will be no Halloween party at Kizashi's this weekend. Got it?" he questioned her.

"Got it." She grouched back at him.

"You see Sachi this is _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You have to learn that the whole entire world doesn't revolve around you." He told her.

"But I already know that." She began. "It revolves around Sasame." She finished while holding back her tears.

"That's because she's only a baby and she needs all of that love and attention. You're just going to have to understand that." He told her before he turned around and walked inside the house.

"Oh I understand alright." Sachi began to herself once he had disappeared. "You and Aunt Sakura not only don't love me anymore, but I don't even think that you like me." she said with a sniff while tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she stared off into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Green-Eyed Monster

Kakashi, Kimi, and Kizashi walked into Naruto's house and inside Kakashi's arms was Ami all dressed up like Cinderella. She had on a silky light blue dress with matching blue slippers and a blue headband that sat on top of her head. Kakashi was dressed up like a pirate, Kimi was an angel, and Kizashi was dressed up like a vampire.

"There's the cute little princess." Sakura said as they entered the living room as Ami smiled up at her. "You look so pretty in your new dress." She told her while Kakashi grinned down at her.

"What do you say Ami?" he questioned her.

"Thank you." She replied while Kakashi planted a kiss on the top of her head before setting her down. "Where's Saucey and Auntie Kiki?" she wondered while she started turning her head and looking around while she walked through the house.

"Oh Sasame and Keiko are out in the backyard with Sachi playing freeze tag I do believe." Sakura replied. "Well Sasame isn't they're just watching her for me." she added.

"Well in that case we're not going to bother them and give them even more work to do." Kakashi said while he quickly hurried after Ami and scooped her back up inside his arms.

"So, how is she doing on potty training if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura wondered as Kakashi simply just stifled a laugh.

"What potty training?" he questioned her back. "I can't even get her to sit on it let alone pee or poop inside of it." He told her.

"Just give it some time I'm sure that she'll get the hang of it." Sakura assured him with a grin. "Have you tried a reward chart yet?" she inquired.

"What do you mean a reward chart?" Kakashi questioned her back.

"I mean every time that she sits on the potty, she gets a sticker on that day of the week and the more stickers she earns, the more rewards she gets like staying up past her bedtime, having extra sweets, or going somewhere fun. Maybe you can even take her the store to have her pick out her own underwear." She suggested.

"Hmm,.. that sounds interesting." He responded. "What made you think of that?" he wondered but she simply just shrugged.

"I don't know, probably because I watch a lot of Supernanny. That, and Sasuke has always told me that I have a certain way with children." She added while they both turned their heads over to look at each and smiled before exchanging a quick kiss on the lips.

"She does. She's a wonderful aunt and mother." Sasuke began with a grin. "And to be quite honest with you, I never had any doubts to start with that she would be." He finished. "In fact I really don't think that I would have been able to raise Sachi by myself." He added.

"How old is she now?" Kakashi wondered.

"She just turned fourteen a little while ago." Sasuke told him.

"Yep, teenaged girls are a lot more of a handful than teenaged boys." He said but Sakura just simply shook her head at him.

"Not necessarily, when it comes to violence and attitude boys can be rather difficult to handle as well. They don't usually act dramatic though." She pointed out as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sachi is a drama queen with a capital Q. She thinks the whole entire world revolves around her and she has a fit when things aren't going her way. Taking away the fact that she's twelve years older than Ami, she really has a lot in common with her." He said and that's when suddenly Hinata came out of the bedroom carrying Boruto inside of her arms.

"I'm sorry that it took us so long but he had a very stinky diaper." She explained while Kakashi sat Ami back down. "Naruto should be back from the store soon." She added.

"Can I hold him?" Kakashi wondered which made Ami extremely unhappy and she started to fuss as he sat down and held the little baby boy inside his arms.

"Uh oh, I think that Ami is starting to get a little bit jealous." Sakura realized while she watched as Ami climbed up onto the couch and tried to climb up onto Kakashi's lap too as she started to cry.

"Ami,.. you have to wait your turn sweetheart." He told her.

"No!" Ami hollered.

"Daddy is busy holding baby Boruto right now and as soon as I'm finished then I'll hold you." He reassured her soothingly.

"No!" she screamed again while she sobbed on the top of her lungs but Kakashi simply just ignored her which made her even angrier and he slapped him on his leg.

"Do _not_ hit your father or you're going straight into the corner do you understand me young lady?" he questioned her and that's when suddenly she sunk her baby teeth inside his arm and bit him. "Ouch!" he cried before he finally had had enough. He quickly turned to Hinata and apologized while he handed Boruto back to her and then grabbed ahold of Ami by the hand and led her into the corner before squatting down to her level.

"Ami, you are stay in this corner for two minutes because you didn't listen to Daddy and you were hitting him and biting him." He explained in an extremely serious tone before he turned around and walked away leaving her to continue to scream on the top of her lungs. "Sorry about this guys." He said. "Gotta love the terrible twos." He said sarcastically while heaving a heavy sigh.

"And the terrible teenaged years." Sasuke added while Kizashi covered his ears.

"I think I'm going to see what Keiko and Sachi are up to." He said before he started heading towards the kitchen and out the backdoor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Crime and Punishment

As Kizashi walked outside he saw that Sasame was busy blowing bubbles as she toddled around while Sachi, Keiko, and now Konohamaru all played a game of freeze tag together. Keiko had really changed in the past year for now she was much taller and instead of wearing her hair in ribbons and pigtails and wearing dresses she now wore ponytails, T-shirts, and jeans. However today she was dressed up like a cat and Konohamaru was dressed up like a doctor.

"Freeze!" Keiko exclaimed while she touched Konohamaru on the shoulder and froze him while he turned to face his friend and grinned.

"Oh hey Kizashi, my mother just literally dropped me off." He said.

"Cheater! You're not supposed to move until somebody unfreezes you." Keiko pointed out. "That means that Sachi automatically wins this round." She added.

"So Kizashi where's Ami?" Sachi wondered while Kizashi just simply pointed his thumb back over his shoulder.

"She's back inside having a temper tantrum because Dad give her a timeout for hitting him and biting him." He explained.

"Really? Were my aunt and uncle watching it and taking notes?" Sachi questioned.

"Oh come on Sachi, things back at your house can't possibly be that bad." Kizashi told her.

"Trust me,.." she began with a nod. "They are." She finished before she turned over to look at Keiko. "You're lucky that you're the youngest in your family." She told her.

"Not really. I'm sick and tired of all of the things that big brother and big sis get to be able to do that I can't do yet." She said as Konohamaru just simply looked at her and grinned slyly.

"Well, take a look at it this way toots." He began. "At least from the looks of things you're well on your way to being a woman if you know what I mean." He finished while glancing down at her chest and giggling naughtily before Keiko's eyes turned a dark devilish red and she levitated a rock straight off of the ground and hit him in the head with it.

"Ouch! Hey!" he cried while he stuck his hand on top of it and then started rubbing it.

"You're just lucky that I didn't hit you harder!" Keiko snapped. "Stop staring at my boobs!" she cried as Kizashi chuckled and that's when she quickly turned her head and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him. "And as for you I actually like you and I don't want to hurt you so don't make me change my mind." She muttered underneath her breath when suddenly Sachi felt rage inside of her.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt Kizashi!" she yelled and without even thinking about it she shoved her onto the ground and both of the boys gasped loud in pure astonishment since they knew that Keiko was one of her best friends. As Keiko fell in the mud Sachi activated her sharingan and cursemark.

"Sachi! No! Don't!" Kizashi hollered on top of his lungs before Keiko rose to her feet and glaring at Sachi she levitated her into the air and then threw her a crossed the yard.

"This is looking worse and worse, we have to go get Sasuke and Sakura!" Konohamaru cried while yanking at his sleeve and Kizashi nodded in agreement before both of the boys turned around and Kizashi quickly grabbed Sasame before hurrying back inside the house breathing frantically.

"Now Daddy put you in timeout because you weren't listening to him and you were hitting and biting him after he told you not to which really hurts his feelings because he loves you very much." Kakashi began while squatting down in front of Ami. "Can you say that you're sorry to Daddy?" he questioned her while she tearfully nodded and then with a sniff wiped her nose on the back of her head.

"Sorry Daddy." She responded before he held out his arms and embraced her and then planted a kiss on her cheek while hoisting her back up inside his arms. Afterwards he spun back around to face the boys.

"What happened guys, what's wrong?" he questioned them before Kizashi handed Sasame over to Sakura.

"It's Sachi and Keiko, they're having a fight in the backyard and it looks like they're about to kill each other." He replied as Sasuke heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for telling us Kizashi. I'll go handle it." He told him before turning to face his wife. "Sakura, stay here with the baby and everyone else." He instructed before he raced towards the backdoor.

"Dada?" Sasame questioned while pointing her finger towards him and Sakura planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Daddy will be right back. He just has to go do something with your Aunt Keiko and cousin Sachi." She explained to her.

Meanwhile back out in the backyard Sachi was busy forming a ball of Chidori and Keiko pretty much had every single rock from the neighborhood flying towards her. Sasuke took a deep breath as he finally made it outside and spotted them.

"Sachi Uchiha and Keiko Haruno!" he scolded angrily as both girls suddenly stopped what they were doing, gasped, and then turned to face him. Keiko dropped all of her rocks down onto the ground and Sachi made her ball of Chidori disappear. "What in the world are you girls doing!? You're supposed to be a family remember!?" he hollered.

"So were you and Naruto." Sachi pointed out. "But that didn't stop you from trying to kill each other." She said as Sasuke took another deep breath and sighed.

"You know, I was really hoping that you would be better than me and not make the same stupid mistakes." He told her.

"But she threatened to hurt Kizashi!" Sachi cried while pointing a finger over at Keiko but Sasuke simply just shook his head at her.

"I don't care, two wrongs don't make a right. What's happened to you Sachi? I used to think that you were just like your father and I was glad at first because I knew that meant that you wouldn't grow up to be just like me." he said before he sighed again. "Although from the way things are looking right now it looks like I might be wrong. You're grounded until further notice." He told her.

"What!? But Uncle Sasuke, that's totally unfair!" she yelled but he just shook his head again.

"No it's not, I warned you Sachi. If you showed any attitude or violent behavior that I would ground you and you would miss the Halloween party this weekend." He began before he turned to look at Keiko. "And as for you, although I'm extremely disappointed in you I don't have any authority over you, but I can assure you that your mother is really upset about this. All I can do is let her decide the proper punishment." He told her as her eyes turned a really dark blue and she hung her head shamefully and soulfully.

That's when Sasuke turned all of his attention back to his niece. "Come on Sachi, we're going home. I'll go ahead and ask Naruto to give your aunt Sakura and cousin Sasame a ride back home." He told her when suddenly Sachi took a step backwards. " _Now_ Sachi." He told her.

"No!" she hollered as Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her suddenly filling with even more anger and rage.

"What did you just say to me!? Don't _ever_ talk back to me like that!" he yelled.

"No! You're not my father!" she shouted back at him before she burst into tears and then turned around and ran away as Sasuke simply just sighed and lowered his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Just A Bit of Luck

Sachi continued to run without stopping to look behind her. She didn't have a clue where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from her uncle as possible. "I hate him." She said to herself muttering it underneath her breath. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" she cried while she continued to run. "And I am never speaking to him again either." She added while she ran into the woods and then ran straight up the trunk of a tree using her chakra.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were busy driving through the neighborhood while Sasame stayed back at Naruto's. "I shouldn't have been so hard on her." Sasuke said while heaving a heavy sad sigh and hanging his head.

"Come on Sasuke you can't go blaming yourself." Sakura began reassuringly while touching a comforting hand to his shoulder. "You were only doing what a good uncle should do." She told him when suddenly Sasuke's cellphone rang and he quickly hit his brakes and stopped at a red light before he went to answer it.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey buddy I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be running a little bit late. I'm stuck in traffic." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't talk right now. Sachi's runaway." He told him anxiously as the light turned green again and he stepped back on the accelerator.

"Really!? What happened!?" Naruto cried.

"We had another argument and to be completely honest with you I think that it was partly my fault." Sasuke told him before turning onto the highway.

"Well should I call the police?" Naruto wondered.

"I _am_ the police you idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot." Naruto replied as Sasuke just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways Kakashi and I are splitting up to search for her. With his ninja hounds and Sakura here to help us well we're sure to find her." He told him.

"Alright, well I sure hope that you do and considering her history I sure hope that she'll want to come back." He said.

"She's got to, we're the only family that she has left." Sasuke said before all of a sudden he slammed on his brakes again. "Ah shit." He grumbled. "Just where exactly did you say that you were stuck in traffic again?" he inquired.

Back inside the woods Sachi was speeding and leaping over the treetops before eventually landing on top of the ground inside a clearing where an enormous waterfall was. She stopped and thought about the fact that her aunt Sakura had told her multiple times that she nearly considered taking her own life because of the fact that she missed Sasuke so much and wanted him so badly. Sachi wasn't old enough to know what that kind of love felt like, but at the moment she currently felt like her life was already over so she started making her way to the top.

Once she had finally climbed up all the way, she slowly started making her way to edge and peered down into the water. It certainly was a long drop and she felt her heart pounding against her chest. Before she could do anything else she heard a whimper that sounded like a dog was right by her. As she stopped and turned around sure enough a skinny red Shikoku dog emerged out of the woods. He was limping and bleeding and it looked like he hadn't eaten for days. Sachi gasped. It couldn't be the same dog that she had seen a year ago when they had almost hit it could it?

Sachi knew right then and there that she had to find out and she started making her way back down the rocks again. The dog suddenly stopped and perked up his ears while he watched her and continued to watch her and stare at her until she was a few feet in front of his face and started to pant.

"Hello boy." She began softly while slowly reaching her hand out to him and offering him to sniff it. When the dog didn't respond she scrunched up her face in confusion and tried again. "Hello girl?" she questioned but the dog just simply barked and shook his head and that's when she realized that he was a male after all. "Are you lost boy?" she asked him as the dog barked again and shook his head while continuing to hold his injured paw up in the air.

"You mean, you don't belong to anybody?" she questioned and he shook his head again and then continued to pant. "Oh,.. me neither. Not anymore that is." She told him. "My mom died a few years ago and my father died before I was even born so I never met him." She said and that's when suddenly the dog seemed very interested again and perked up his ears. He glanced down at the locket that she wore around her neck and at that moment he limped over to her and started whimpering with excitement while he wagged his tail and licked her face.

Sachi giggled while she gently petted his head. "Well you're a really friendly boy aren't you? My name's Sachi. Maybe you can stay with me and I can nurse you back to health. Since I'm living on my own now that means I can keep you so I guess that means that you need a name." she said before she started to think of one. "I know!" she exclaimed excitedly after a few moments. "How about Lucky?" she questioned as the dog suddenly took a step back and looked at her.

"I think that it's the perfect name because with a bit of luck, maybe I can find a new family to live with and maybe they'll even adopt me and I'll have parents again just like a regular kid." She said as the dog barked at her for a third time and she giggled again. "I knew that you'd like it. So, Lucky it is then." She said before all of a sudden Lucky started to whine and just simply glanced up at her nervously. "Don't worry boy, I'll take very good care of you, I promise." She assured him before she reached over to him and gently stroked the top of his head again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Aunt Kushina

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura had finally made it out of traffic and had made it back onto the highway when all of a sudden Naruto brought his car to a stop on the side of the road and Sasuke did as well. After that they both put their cars in park and climbed out of them before slamming their doors tightly shut behind them. "Hey." Naruto began quietly.

"Hey." Sasuke replied while still hanging his head in shame.

"It's sort of funny that we just bumped into each other." Naruto began. "I was just on my way back home." He explained. "Have you guys found Sachi yet?" he wondered as Sasuke heaved a sad sigh.

"No, not yet. Kakashi hasn't called me or texted me either so I assume that to mean that he hasn't had very much success as well." He told him. "I just don't know how she could do this to us and just where she could be." He said when all of a sudden his cellphone rang. He quickly reached inside his pocket and grabbed ahold of it hoping that it would be either Kakashi or Sachi as he answered it. "Hello?" he questioned while feeling his heart starting to pound frantically against his chest.

"Hello big brother." He heard Keiko's familiar voice respond.

"Oh Keiko, it's just you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love hearing from you but I thought_" he began before she suddenly cut him off.

"It's alright big brother I understand. Anyways, I was just calling you for a couple of reasons. First of all I wanted to apologize for what happened before. I overreacted and because of it Mom took me home and grounded me to my room for the next couple of days without any television, videogames, or computer." She explained.

"Well, I just hope that you learned your lesson." He told her.

"I did, trust me." she replied.

"And I also hope that you know that even when I get angry with you there's absolutely nothing on earth that you could say or do that would make me stop loving you." He told her.

"Oh I know." She responded.

"So, now that all that has already been said, what was the other thing that you wanted to tell me?" he wondered.

"Oh yeah, I know where Sachi is." She told him.

"What!? Seriously!? How!? Did she wind up getting ahold of you!?" he questioned her while suddenly feeling his heart begin to pound again while Naruto and Sakura both watched him anxiously.

"No, but I had a vision from the future and she's on her way back to the sand village with some stray dog." She told him.

"Really!? Are you sure?" he questioned her again.

"Positive." She told him.

"Thank you so much! I love you and I'll talk to you later." He told her before he quickly hung up and then turned back over to face Naruto and Sakura feeling a bit guilty that he didn't give Keiko a chance to say goodbye to him, but at least he knew where his niece was now. "Come on, we have to go to the sand village." He told them.

"Well how do you know that's where Sachi is?" Naruto wondered.

"I'll explain later!" Sasuke exclaimed before he rushed back to his car and Sakura raced after him while Naruto ran back to his own car.

 _…_

"Don't worry Lucky, I was born here and I know for a fact that there are many medical ninjas that also take care of animals." She told him and that's when all of a sudden they ran into a familiar face. As soon as Sachi spotted her, she couldn't believe her eyes and gasped. "Mom?" she questioned her in complete and utter bewilderment and the woman seemed just as shocked, surprised, and bewildered to see her.

"Sachi? Is it really you?" she wondered.

"How is that possible? You're dead. Orochimaru poisoned you and stole your body." She said.

"Listen Sachi, I'm not who you think I am." The other woman began. "Although it's true that everyone in the leaf village thinks I'm dead, I'm not Aiko. I'm your aunt Kushina." She explained. "And boy have you gotten big! I haven't seen you since you were a baby you look just like your mother." She told her while smiling lovingly and affectionately at her.

"Aunt Kushina!" Sachi exclaimed excitedly while she reached out her arms and tightly embraced her and giggled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sachi, but what are you doing out here all alone? I thought that you lived with your uncle Sasuke and aunt Sakura." She said.

"I did." She began. "But not anymore. They have their own kid to take care of now." She told her before she started explaining the whole entire story of how and why she ran away.

"Why Sasuke and Sakura must be worried sick about you." She told her but that's when Sachi simply just shrugged.

"Or maybe just plain sick _of_ me." she said.

"Well,.." Kushina began before glancing over at Lucky for the first time who had been sitting in front of her and staring at her. "I guess I better take you back to my apartment then and figure out what to do with you." She finished. "Who's your friend though and why does he keep looking at me like that?" she wondered.

"Oh that's my new dog. His name is Lucky and he's badly hurt and needs to be feed." Sachi told her while Lucky kept his eyes transfixed upon Kushina's face.

"Oh I see." She began. "Well he doesn't seem like your every day ordinary dog does he?" she questioned her as Sachi quickly shook her head.

"No, he doesn't." she replied.

"Well come on Sachi, I'll take care of everything." Kushina assured before she gently touched her back and started leading her away. Lucky continued sitting there for a few moments before he got to his feet and started limping after them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: A New Boyfriend

 _Two quick notes that I forgot to mention: First of all, I forgot to wish a very happy birthday to Keiko's creator YuiHeart yesterday on here so I'll do a belated birthday announcement instead. Second of all, happy birthday to Keiko herself today!_

Meanwhile back inside the hidden leaf village Keiko was getting extremely bored inside of her bedroom and although she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was very worried about her cousin Sachi as well and felt rather guilty at what had happened between them. That's when suddenly she got a text from Konohamaru that read. _"Hey toots, I'm sorry that you had to miss the rest of the party."_

Keiko sighed while she read his text silently to herself before she started texting him back. _"That's alright, I deserved it."_ Then she waited for a few moments and he texted her back again.

 _"So, I just found out that Kuroe is really Gaara's long lost half-sister."_ He told her when suddenly Keiko rolled her eyes as she remembered how Gaara was behaving the last time that they had seen each other and how he totally insulted Sasuke but she acted like she was interested anyway.

 _"Really? How do you know?"_ she texted him back and then waited for his response.

 _"She called me and told me about it."_ He said when all of a sudden Keiko's eyes widened in complete horror, bewilderment, and astonishment.

 _"What!? How the hell did she wind up with your phone number!?"_ she texted angrily and after that there was absolutely no response and Keiko felt her eyes start changing red while rage built up inside of her as she clenched her teeth together and growled loudly and then without even thinking she called Saki.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Did you give Kuroe Konohamaru's phone number?" Keiko questioned her.

"Umm,.. no." she replied.

"Well somebody did." Keiko said.

"Why does it matter to you though? I thought that you weren't interested in him anyways." Saki pointed out.

"I'm not! I just don't want Kuroe to be interested in him either especially since now I know that she's Gaara's half-sister." Keiko told her.

"Really? Who's Gaara?" Saki wondered.

"He used to be a friend of mine and a few years ago I tried introducing him to Sasuke and Sakura and that's when he totally insulted Sasuke!" she spat. "Besides that, he's also somebody that he had to face during the Chunin exams." She explained.

"Oh. Well you can't really be angry with Kuroe about that now can you? After all it isn't her fault and that would be the exact same thing as how people around here judge Sachi because of her father." Saki pointed out as Keiko took a deep breath and then sighed heavily.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She began. "But I still don't like her!" she snapped.

"Really? Why?" Saki wondered.

"I just don't that's why." Keiko said while suddenly finding herself starting to blush.

"It's because you like Konohamaru isn't it?" Saki questioned her.

"Well,.. maybe I am starting to like him as a friend but not a boyfriend or anything. I'm not even allowed to start dating until I'm at least fifteen." She told her. "Anyways, I probably should go since I'm technically grounded right now." She said before she started explaining what had happened between her and Sachi.

"And now Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-Sensei are all out looking for her." She said when she had finally gotten to the end.

"Really? Gee, I sure hope that she's alright and that they find her. It would be terrible if Sasuke had to lose anymore family members." Saki said.

"Yeah I know, well talk to you later Saki." Keiko told her before she hung up the phone.

 _…_

"Wow Aunt Kushina, I never knew that you were a medical ninja." Sachi said as she finished bandaging up Lucky's paw and Kushina simply just smiled.

"Well, I am, but it doesn't take much to remove a splinter from his paw and then bandage it up again." She told her before Lucky started wagging his tail and licking her face making her giggle. "He should be back to his good old self in no time at all." She said while she gently started petting his fur and all of a sudden the doorbell rang. A sickish feeling suddenly appeared in the pit of Sachi's stomach as she hoped and prayed that it wasn't her other aunt or uncle.

Kushina stood up and walked over to the door to answer it and she let out a sigh of a relief when there was another man standing there. This was a man that Sachi hadn't seen before and she already knew from looking at him that he was another American. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes and orangish colored skin and smiled at Kushina when he saw her before greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey, I want you to come inside and meet somebody." Kushina began before she took ahold of him by the hands and led him inside and afterwards shut the door behind them. "Sachi, come over here for a moment." She said as Sachi quickly got to her feet and started walking over towards the door. "Sachi, this is my boyfriend Shane. Shane, this is my niece Sachi." She explained as Shane grinned down at her and to her amazement started speaking their language.

"Well hello there Sachi, it's nice to meet you. Kushina already told me quite a bit about you." He said while offering her his hand and then she took ahold of it and shook it. "Is she staying with you now." He questioned while turning his head back over to look at his girlfriend.

"Well for now she is but as soon as I can I'm going to get ahold of her other aunt and uncle and let them know that she's alright so that they can come to claim her." She told him.

"No! Please don't do that! I don't want to go back with them! I want to stay with you!" Sachi began before all of a sudden bursting into tears. "Please Aunt Kushina, you seem _so_ nice! Much nicer than Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura." She said with a sniff before wiping her nose on the back of her hand. That's when suddenly Shane and Kushina exchanged worried glances and then Kushina squatted down in front of her and poked her forehead.

"Please don't cry child. Everything's going to be alright, I promise." She reassured her soothingly while smiling at her warmly and affectionately reminding her of the times when her own mother would do that to her.

"My mom used to do that to me." she said.

"I know. She taught it to me once she married your father." Kushina explained.

"Did you ever meet my dad?" Sachi wondered.

"A couple of times but I didn't know him too much. I knew your uncle Sasuke and grandparents more. The most important thing that I knew about him though was that he really loved his family and although he would have done everything he could have for them, the leaf village changed all of that." Kushina told her. "And the love he had for his little brother was stronger than anything else on earth so he was able to spare his life. Poor Sasuke didn't know the truth until it was too late." She said.

"I know." Sachi began with a sigh. "But I don't blame him for that. He didn't know. All he wanted to do was to avenge his clan." She finished as Kushina nodded.

"If only he and Itachi would have had some time to talk about it. Then maybe things would have wound up differently and he might still be here." She pointed out as she stood up and then walked away to give her niece some time to think this over. That night after she said her prayers and Kushina tucked her into bed Lucky leapt up on top of it and laid down by her feet. She let out a light sigh while she turned her head and looked out the window and up into the starry sky before she rolled back over onto her side and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Confession

In the middle of the night Lucky woke up and instantly lifted his head off of his paws before he got to his feet and walked closer over to Sachi. Then he bent down and started licking her face while wagging his tail. A few moments later he leapt off of the bed and trotted over towards the door. He started to pant while he glanced up at it and leapt up onto his hind paws. A few moments afterwards he grabbed the doorknob with his teeth and turned it.

The lock popped open as well as the door and then he leapt back down on all four paws and sprinted out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He trotted into the kitchen and stopped for a quick bite to eat and lapped up some water with his tongue before he turned back around and headed towards the front door. He hopped back up onto his hind legs and this time pushed the latch open with his paws before racing out the door and into the apartment hallway until he got to the elevators and stopped in front of them.

He pushed the bottom button with his nose and then stopped and sat down to pant some more while he waited for one of them to open up and as soon as it did he hurried inside and sat down next to another woman. He continued panting while he slowly glanced up at her and she looked down at him curiously.

As soon as they had reached the bottom floor and the doors opened Lucky dashed out of the elevator and through the lobby and out the front door. He ran down the sidewalk before coming a crossed a telephone pole. He lifted one of his legs up in the air and urinated on it and then he stopped to sniff the air a few moments afterwards before he continued running down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura had found a nearby hotel to stay for the night. After they had called Sasame to say goodnight to her, Sasuke had decided to call Keiko since she had texted him and told him that she had some very exciting news for him.

"Hello?" she questioned after she had picked up the phone while Sasuke tried to force a smile.

"Hey, it's me." he told her.

"Oh, hello big brother." She began sleepily with a yawn.

"Well, as much as I really think that you should be in bed by now, I was really curious to hear your wonderful news. So what's up?" he wondered.

"Oh, Saki and I just graduated the academy." She told him.

"Really? That's wonderful sweetie." He began with a grin. "But the school year has barely begun."

"I know that but Saki and I graduated early along with Hiro and unfortunately that means that he's going to be on the team with us." She told him. For she and Hiro hadn't spoken to each other since he had ruined her eleventh birthday party.

"Oh come on Keiko, you aren't still upset about what happened a couple of years ago are you?" he questioned her.

"Well, why should I have forgiven him? He hasn't given me any reason to." She told him.

"My brother never gave me any reason to forgive him either but I still did anyway." He pointed out as he tried extremely hard not to think about that the last part of Itachi he had he now had lost as well and sighed heavily and that's when suddenly Keiko seemed to be reading his mind to know that he was thinking about his niece.

"So have you found Sachi yet?" she asked him.

"No not yet and I'm really starting to get worried about her too. After all, this is Gaara's village and the last time we were here he wasn't acting very trustworthy." He told her.

"Yeah and neither was his sister." She said.

"What do you mean his sister?" Sasuke inquired before Keiko started explaining to him about Kuroe and how she had been talking to Konohamaru without her knowledge and that's when suddenly Sasuke grinned. "Oh I get it, you like him don't you?" he questioned her.

"No I don't! Why does everybody keep asking me that!?" she hollered.

"Then why do you care so much that he talks to Kuroe?" Sasuke wondered.

"Umm,.." Keiko began. "Well because I_ I_" she continued. "Alright fine! Maybe I sort of like him,,." She began. "a little bit." She finished while mumbling it underneath her breath. "But don't you dare tell him or anybody else you got that!?" she hollered as Sasuke chuckled and traced an X a crossed his chest with his finger.

"Oh I promise, cross my heart. Your secret's safe with me." he assured her with a grin when all of a sudden he heard something that sounded like a dog barking coming from outside. "Hey honey, I have to get going." He told her.

"Alright, do you think that you and Sakura and Sachi will be back in time for my graduation tomorrow?" she questioned him.

"I don't know but we'll sure try." He assured her. "Love you and have a goodnight sleep." He told her.

"Alright, I love you too big brother." She told him before they finished saying goodbye to each other and then hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Sakura wondered.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I think there's a dog roaming around outside our hotel. I can hear him barking. I'm thinking that maybe it's the dog that Keiko saw Sachi with and if that's really the case then he can lead us to her." He told her before he quickly pecked her on the lips and then turned around to go outside.

Meanwhile Lucky continued barking as he sat in front of the hotel and glanced up at it. A few minutes later Sasuke came out rushing a crossed the street and Lucky perked up his ears as soon as he saw him.

"Where did you come from? Are you lost boy?" he questioned him but the dog just simply shook his head and started to whine as Sasuke suddenly came to a stop in front of him. "In that case do you know where my niece is?" he asked him and to his complete and utter shock and bewilderment the dog slowly nodded his head up and down while continuing to pant and then suddenly stood up. "Take me to her." Sasuke told him. "Find Sachi." He instructed before the dog let out an enormous bark and then turned around and ran away and Sasuke followed closely along behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth Is Revealed

Lucky continued to run as fast as his four legs could carry him while he rounded the corner. Unfortunately for him that's when he ran smack dab into a dog catcher that placed a net around him to catch him. "Gotcha!" the man exclaimed as Lucky started to whine. "No collar or tags either. It looks like you're going on a one-way trip to the pound then." He said while he lifted Lucky up off of the ground and hoisted him inside his arms before placing him in the back of his truck.

Meanwhile Sasuke was starting to get extremely confused since he had lost track of the dog and couldn't find him anywhere. He suddenly stopped running and started searching frantically for him realizing the fact that he couldn't even call his name since he didn't even know it. With a heavy heart he hung his head and heaved a heavy sigh before he turned around and started walking back to the hotel.

Sakura was rather surprised when he didn't show up without Sachi or the dog. "What's wrong Sasuke? Where's Sachi?" she questioned him as he heaved another heavy sad sigh.

"I don't know, I couldn't find her and I lost track of the dog." He confessed. "He must have ran away." He said while he turned around and faced the window and looked up into the night sky. "I just don't know where she could be and Keiko's already in bed so I can't ask her."

"Well don't give up Sasuke, I'm sure that we'll find her." Sakura told him unaware of the fact that tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah,.." he began with a sniff. "me too." He finished while he brushed away his tears and then rubbed his eyes. That's when suddenly Sakura wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's alright Sasuke, don't worry, we'll find her." She told him while she kissed him on top of his head. "I promise you that." She reassured him before he started sobbing loudly inside her arms and she kissed the top of his head again. "I love you." She whispered to him before she pulled him into bed with her and allowed him to rest his head upon her chest. She kissed his forehead and then gently started running her fingers through his hair. "Shh,.." she whispered.

 _….._

The next morning Sachi woke up and found out that Lucky had disappeared. After she had gone into use the bathroom she hurried into her aunt Kushina's bedroom and climbed up on top of the bed. That's when she gently started shaking her awake. "Aunt Kushina wake up! Lucky's gone!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile Lucky was being thrown inside a cage at the pound and being locked up. He started whimpering again while pawing at the cage and then he laid his head down on top of his paws and closed his eyes continuing to whimper while he started to dream.

 _….._

Fugaku Uchiha paced the hospital lobby while his wife gave birth inside of the delivery room. Although he had permission to go and be with her he wasn't sure whether or not he would be able to handle it and besides that somebody had to watch over Itachi. Itachi was extremely excited to be a big brother and everybody had already been making their guesses whether the new baby would be a boy or a girl. Itachi on the other hand really didn't care either way as long as the baby was happy and healthy. A few minutes later a nurse walked down the hallway and over to them.

"Guess what? Your wife and your son are doing just fine." She told Fugaku with a warm and affectionate smile as Itachi found that a smile was slowly starting to form a crossed his own face while she turned around and walked away.

Fugaku turned to grin down at his eldest son. "Well Itachi, do you want to go in there and say hello to your mother and meet your little brother?" he questioned him.

"Of course I would." He replied with a grin before he followed his father down the hall and over to their room. That's when suddenly he knocked on the door and waited a few moments before peering inside over at his wife who was sitting up inside the bed holding the baby.

"Are you up for some visitors?" he questioned her as she smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, Sasuke is busy eating right now, but I'm sure that he won't mind." She told him. "Come on in." she told him before he and Itachi both entered the room. As soon as Sasuke finished nursing, Mikoto brought him up to her shoulder to burp him and he let out a gigantic belch making her giggle as she kissed him on the forehead. "Yep, he's just like his big brother alright. Want to see him Itachi?" she asked him as Itachi just silently nodded and grinned. "Here he is Itachi, your new little brother." She told him while she brought him back down inside her arms and showed him to him.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and continued smiling at him while he reached out a tiny hand towards him and grabbed ahold of his finger tightly. Itachi couldn't believe how proud of a big brother he was in that moment and how much he loved him.

 _…_

 _"Itachi."_ He heard a voice echoing through his mind while his eyes remained closed. _"Don't forget the mission that I sent you down to earth to do."_ That's when suddenly his eyes shot open and he started to pant as he stood up again and started to think about how exactly he was planning to get out of the cage. He started scratching on the front of it with his paw and hitting it while continuing to whimper when all of a sudden an idea occurred to him. He leapt up on his hind paws and grabbed the latch with his mouth before he pulled it open and darted outside of it and raced towards the exit doors of the building.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: A New Family

The next morning Sasuke awoke inside of Sakura's arms to the sounds of the very same dog barking outside of the building. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom before putting on his robe and slipping on his slippers and racing a crossed the street towards him. "There you are!" he exclaimed inside a whisper. "I was looking all over for you! Now where's Sachi?" he questioned him before looking down and suddenly realizing he was still in his robe.

"Actually, first I better get dressed and let my wife know where I'm going. This time I'm taking the car though so I don't lose track of you. Now be a good boy and stay here." He instructed as the dog barked in response before sitting back down on top of the pavement while Sasuke rushed back inside of the hotel and hurried back upstairs to his room to get dressed.

Then he gently started shaking Sakura awake. "Sakura." He whispered softly as she slowly woke up and then turned her head over to look up at him.

"Yeah?" she questioned him sleepily.

"The dog's back and I really think that he knows where Sachi is. I'll be back in a little bit go ahead and go back to sleep." He told her before kissing her goodbye and then snatching up his keys from the counter and heading out the door.

Meanwhile Sachi, Kushina, and Shane were all out putting up missing dog posters and looking for their furry friend. "Lucky!" Sachi called through her hands.

"You know Lucky is a very common name, half the dogs in this neighborhood could answer to it." Shane pointed out.

"I know but that's the chance we have to take. This dog really means a lot to Sachi." Kushina began. "Although I still can't seem to figure out how he managed to get out last night." She said while she scratched her head as Sachi looked at from Kushina to Shane and then back again.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me look for him. Aunt Sakura might have, but I know for a fact that Uncle Sasuke never would." She said while she continued walking with them but Kushina simply just shook her head.

"No you don't know that and as soon as we find Lucky it's going to be time to take you back where you belong. Now I'm sorry, I know that isn't what you want to hear but_" she began when suddenly Shane interjected.

"Wait a minute Kushina, I don't mean to be butting in but the child is fourteen years old already and so I really think that she should have a say in the matter." He said when all of a sudden Sachi's eyes widened with complete and utter shock and bewilderment.

"Really?" she inquired while raising a questioning eyebrow at him as he simply just nodded at her.

"Yes. That is, if it's alright with Sasuke and Sakura since right now they are your legal guardians." He told her.

"Oh." She replied with a groan.

"Oh and there's one more thing that I forgot to tell you." He began with a sly grin. "Kushina and I are engaged." He told her.

"Really? That's great!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"So that means I get to be your new uncle Shane, and if you get to stay with us,.. maybe I can even be your new father if you want. Kushina and I want more children anyways." He explained and Sachi's eyes really widened at this. She could have the chance to finally know what it felt like to have a real mother and father just like everybody else. That would also mean that Naruto would become her big brother.

Before she had too much time to think over this new arrangement that's when suddenly some sirens sounded off in the distance and she knew that that meant that there was danger. "Oh no! Orochimaru or his Akatsuki members must be in the sand village!" Kushina realized when suddenly Sachi felt her cursemark on the back of her neck activate and she suddenly let out a shriek of pain and fell to her knees.

"Oh no! Sasuke is the only one who knows how to handle the cursemark! I have to find him but how!?" she cried before she quickly turned over to look at Sachi. "Sachi, sweetheart, I know you're in pain but you have to tell me what your other uncle's phone number is." She told her.

"Quick, check her cellphone, she's probably got his number saved." Shane pointed out as Kushina nodded before she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started looking through it. Eventually she found the proper number and then pushed the speed dial button and put it to her ear as it started to ring.

Sasuke had been busy driving down the highway when all of a sudden his felt his cellphone vibrate and steadied the steering wheel with one hand while he fished his phone out of his coat pocket with the other one and answered it. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hello is this Sasuke Uchiha?" Kushina wondered.

"That depends." Sasuke began. "Who wants to know?"

"This is Kushina Uzumaki and I just wanted to let you know that I have Sachi here with me." she told him when all of a sudden he slammed on his brakes and came to a sudden halt on the side of the road.

"You do!?" he cried while feeling his heart starting to pound against his chest. "Thank God where are you?" he questioned her. "Is she alright?" he asked her anxiously while trying not to panic.

"No she's not actually that's why I called you." She began before suddenly Sasuke could hear her screaming in the background.

"Why!? What's wrong with her!?" he cried while she continued to shriek but that's when suddenly the phoneline went dead. "Damn it!" he hollered as he tried calling her back but there wasn't any answer. Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes before putting away his phone and stepped back on the gas and started to drive again hoping that he wouldn't lose track of the dog and that he would be able to find her soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Apology

Meanwhile Sachi, Kushina, and Shane had found themselves face to face with all of the members of the Akatsuki. Two of the members had tied up Kushina and Shane to the trunk of a tree while Sachi faced the other men. That's when suddenly Orochimaru stepped forward. "Sachi Uchiha,.. we meet again." He hissed.

"What do you want!?" Sachi snapped while remaining in her cursed form and glaring at him with her sharingan.

"Oh not much,.." he began. "I just wanted to fulfill a promise that I made to you a few years ago that's all." He told her when suddenly Sachi gasped.

"I'm not going to believe a single word you say you liar!" she yelled.

"Fine, so be it. I was just kind of hoping that you would want to spare your precious uncle Sasuke's life that's all." He said as she gasped again.

"You stay away from him!" she hollered.

"Hmm,.. that's funny, I thought that you didn't care about him anymore. After all since Sasame was born you haven't really been the focus of his attention now have you?" he questioned her.

"How did you know about that?" she asked him before he stepped aside and revealed the fact that two men were standing there. They both had bright red hair but one of them light blue eyes and a symbol on his forehead while the other one had dark red devilish eyes.

"Because I told him that." The one with devilish eyes began. "You see Sachi, you're not the only special one around here." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" Sachi questioned him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akinari Nakamura, but all of my friends call me Doragon. I'm a shape shifter and first cousin to Gaara Hiden and first cousin to Fugaku Uchiha." He explained.

"That's my grandfather." Sachi realized. "So anyways, that doesn't tell me what makes you and I special." She said.

"That's because you don't know your history." He began again. "You see, as you're already aware of by now the Uchihas have the inherited trait of the sharingan, but what you're currently unaware of is the fact that the Nakamura's have the inherited trait of the chienigan. And I'm sure if your aunt Sakura was here she would be able to explain it herself but since she isn't it looks like I will have to be the one to do that. The chienigan is even more powerful then the sharingan because it has the ability to see through time." He told her.

"You mean see into the future? That's impossible!" Sachi replied with a wave of her hand.

"Oh? If it's so impossible then tell me how your cousin Keiko is able to do it. Besides, the chienigan doesn't only see into the future, but it can also see into the past. It can also copy the exact move of another ninja even if it was decades before you were born." He said. "And yes Sachi, you have it too. I saw into the future and how powerful of a shinobi you become and the most powerful hokage that ever lived." He told her as she suddenly gasped with complete and utter astonishment and widened her eyes in disbelief at his words.

"Me? The most powerful hokage?" she questioned him as he simply just nodded at her.

"That is why I must destroy you. You are a threat to me and you will defeat me if I don't defeat you first. I'm sorry Sachi, but it is my duty to see that that prophecy never comes true." He told her and that's when suddenly out of nowhere Lucky sprung into action and leapt out in front of her. He turned to look at Doragon and lowered his head while he growled at him and every strand of fur that he had stood up on its end. "Oh and by the way, one more thing,.. that dog standing in front of you isn't what he appears to be. Sachi, say hello to your father Itachi."

Now Sachi was totally one hundred percent speechless. She _knew_ that he just _had_ to be lying about that. There was absolutely no way in the world that the dog was really her father so that's when she knew that she had to tell him this. "You're nuts!" she exclaimed. "If Lucky is really my father then my mother must be that stray cat I ran into a few weeks ago down the alleyway." She said.

"Fine, don't believe me, but don't you think it's a little strange that he understands our language and he can open doors and activate elevators all by himself? Or that he started going nuts the moment he found out who you were after seeing your locket?" he questioned her and that's when at that moment Sachi had to admit to herself that he actually did have a point and she slowly turned to look down at him.

"Dad?" she barely managed to whisper.

"Anyways, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this Itachi but not only will you fail your younger brother for a second time, but you're going to fail your daughter too." Doragon told him.

"Guess again." They heard a familiar voice say before everybody (except for the dog that was still glaring at Doragon) turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. Sachi smiled up at him she couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been so happy and excited to see him.

"Well, well, longtime no see Sasuke Uchiha. It looks like you've come just in the nick of time." Orochimaru hissed with a sneer.

"You leave my niece alone." He growled while placing a hand on the top of his sword.

"Honestly Sasuke you should know by now that you and your precious little princess don't have any hope at all when it comes to defeating me because I can't die remember?" he questioned him.

"Actually, you're wrong. There is a way that I can kill you for good. If you take over my body and I'm able to regain my consciousness,.. you'll die." He told him while removing his hand.

"True,.. but that's also extremely dangerous for you because if you don't then you'll be the one that'll die." Orochimaru pointed out. "So that depends whether or not you are up for a game of Russian Roulette." He added.

"No Uncle Sasuke don't do it!" Sachi hollered on the top of her lungs as Sasuke quickly glanced over at her and saw that she was now in tears. "Please don't do it." She pleaded. "Aunt Sakura, Keiko, and Sasame they all need you. And so do I. I'm sorry about everything." She told him while she continued to sob and her tears hit the grass beneath her feet. "You were right, I have problems with my attitude and I really don't deserve you as an uncle anyway." She told him as Sasuke sighed and slowly started walking towards her.

"Listen to me Sachi, you aren't the only one who messed up. I was way too hard on you and even though it was because I wanted you to be a great ninja and a wonderful person, it still doesn't mean that I handled it in the right way. I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me." he told her and that's when suddenly without thinking about it she raced towards him and embraced him tightly continuing to sob inside his arms. That's when Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: An Uncle's Love

Sasuke kissed the top of Sachi's head and continued holding onto her tightly. "Well,.. well how touching. A girl and her uncle together again." Orochimaru hissed as Sasuke just simply glanced up at him and glared.

"Like I said before, stay away from her." He growled.

"Fine. Your wish is my command,.." Orochimaru began with a sneer before he quickly turned his head over to look at Doragon. "Get her!" he demanded.

"Yes my lord." Doragon replied while Sasuke and Lucky continued protecting Sachi and Lucky continued to growl at him. That's when suddenly he placed his two hands together in front of his face and spread his legs apart. "Transformation Jutsu!" he exclaimed before all of a sudden he transformed into a bright red fire breathing dragon. It started stomping around the ground and shaking the earth before letting out a gigantic roar and a huge breath of fire straight afterwards.

Without thinking Sasuke leapt into the air out of the way and tumbled onto the ground while Lucky started chasing after the other Akatsuki members. It turned out that that was a huge mistake on Sasuke's part, because as soon as he had rolled out of the way, Doragon snatched Sachi up into the air by his talons and flew away with her.

"SACHI!" Sasuke hollered frantically on the top of his lungs. as he quickly turned his head over his shoulder as he watched and felt his heart starting to pound once again while he listened to her scream.

"No." he muttered to himself. "I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again!" he exclaimed before all of a sudden he summoned Garuda and took into the air after her.

"Uncle Sasuke help me!" she cried.

"I'm coming Sachi hang on." He instructed while he started flying closer and closer to her and just when he just about had her within arm's reach Doragon dropped her and she started falling through the air and screaming again on top of her lungs. Sasuke gasped and widened his eyes in complete utter shock and bewilderment. "NO!" he hollered while he soared towards the ground where the cliff was.

Although he hadn't managed to catch her in time, She grabbed the ledge on the way down and started sliding. Sasuke leapt up off of the hawk and onto the ledge before squatting down on top of it straight ahead and front of her. "Take my hand Sachi." He instructed while he reached his hand towards her.

"I can't! Uncle Sasuke I'm scared!" she cried while suddenly bursting into tears.

"Well how do you think I feel? Because I'm freaking terrified now." He told her. "Come on Sachi, I can't lose you too." He said while tears started rolling down his cheeks. "You're the last thing that I have left of my brother if you can even call him that since I was never really what you could call a brother to him. And I want to make it up to him by being the uncle I should have been all along to you. I love you Sachi." He told her.

"I know it might not always seem like it and you might not believe it but it's true. I love you with all of my heart and soul and everything that I am. You mean everything to me. Absolutely everything. You just have to trust me Sachi I love you so much. In fact, I couldn't love you more than I already do if you were my own daughter." He told her. "Now come on and give me your hand, I promise that I'll protect you with my life." He assured her as she nodded and suddenly her tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy while she reached her hand up and took it.

Sasuke took a deep breath and pulled his niece to safety and caught her inside of his arms and embraced her tightly while starting to sob tears of relief and kissed the top of her head. That's when suddenly he had her face him while he gazed deeply into her eyes and kissed her cheek. "Don't you ever do that to me again do you understand me!? I almost lost you and what would I have done if that would have happened!?" he hollered while tears continued rolling down Sachi's cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sasuke." She apologized while her tears hit the ground and she sniffed while wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Come here." He told her while wrapping his arms around her again and tightly embracing her and then kissed the top of her head again before resting his chin on top of it and gently rubbing her back and that's when she suddenly realized that he truly did love her and at that moment, that was all that really mattered to her.

"I love you Uncle Sasuke." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her while continuing to rub her back. "And it's way much more than you think I do." He added.

"I know that now." She told him with another sniff as he planted a soft kiss in her hair.

"Come on, let's go back home." He told her but that's when she suddenly broke out of his arms.

"I can't. What about Aunt Kushina and my soon to be Uncle Shane? I can't just leave them, they're part of my family too." She told him.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go back for them, it's way too dangerous even for an Uchiha." He told her with a shake of her head when suddenly she let out a painful shriek and dropped to her knees. "Sachi!" Sasuke exclaimed while he dropped to his knees beside her. "Are you alright? Tell me what's wrong. Is it your cursemark?" he questioned her but that's when she brought her palm up to her right eye and continued screaming in agony. She started breathing heavily and Sasuke watched in shock as her one eye started turning purple before his own eyes.

He gasped with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief while Sachi suddenly gained the ability to see into the future and she saw herself defeating Orochimaru, Doragon, and all of the other Akatsuki members with Sasuke at her side. "Uncle Sasuke,.." she began as her eye slowly faded back to the color blue. "There is something that I have to tell you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: A Challenge Has Been Met

"What is it Sachi?" Sasuke questioned her while glancing down at her and placing a comforting hand on top of her shoulder.

"How much did you hear before about the chienigan?" she wondered.

"Not very much I admit." He began. "Why?" he questioned her.

"I think that it just got activated. I saw into the future and I saw us defeating Orochimaru together." She told him.

"Gee honey, I don't know." He began while running his fingers through her hair as Sachi gasped and simply just looked at him. He had never used a term of endearment towards her before. "I mean I believe you but I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." He told her.

"Don't worry Uncle Sasuke I'll be fine. Don't you believe in me?" she asked him.

"How can you ask such a thing of course I do." He told her.

"Then do what you told me to do and trust me." she said with a grin while poking him in the forehead as Sasuke smiled back at her.

"You really are your father's daughter. Itachi would probably be just as proud of you as I am." He told her before he gave her forehead a poke in return.

"Umm Uncle Sasuke, now that you bring that up,.. do you really think that my father has been reincarnated into a dog?" she questioned him.

"I don't know to be completely honest with you." He began. "But I suppose that it would make an awful lot of sense. I mean if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have found you in the first place." He told her while continuing to stroke her hair. "He led me straight to you." He said as he smiled warmly and affectionately at her.

"Well we better go back then, can you teleport us there?" she asked him.

"You bet, Orochimaru might be able to face one Uchiha and survive,.. but I really don't think that he'll be able to handle two of them. Especially since one of them is the most powerful shinobi that ever lived and she's not even an adult yet. Are you with me Sachi?" he questioned her before they stood back to back against each other.

"Of course! You couldn't stop me if you tried." She told him as he slightly nodded at her.

"Right then, let's go." He told her before they teleported back to the field. When they got back there Naruto, Sakura, Keiko, Konohamaru, Kizashi, and Saki were all there waiting for them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? How did you know?" Sachi wondered as Keiko simply just giggled.

"You're not the only one who can see the future remember? We're here to help you." She told her.

"Well thanks, but aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your graduation?" Sachi asked her.

"It's alright, I already explained it to Iruka-Sensei and he completely understands. Now let's get this snakelike freak and show em what we're made of!" Keiko exclaimed before throwing a shuriken at one of the Akatsuki members and starting the battle. Sasuke didn't like the fact that now his wife and little sister were now getting involved but he knew that right at that moment it wasn't exactly the best time to stand around arguing with them.

He withdrew his sword and started battling one of the Akatsuki members while Konohamaru created the Rasengan and thrusted it into the back of another Akatsuki members and sent him flying through the air and then landing straight on top of the ground again. Sakura avoided the attacks of another Akatsuki member and then punched him in the gut with her super strength and sending him all the way back through the woods.

Meanwhile unaware of what she was actually doing, Sachi started forming a ball of Chidori inside the palm of her hand while she glared at Orochimaru with her sharingan. This time she was actually forcing her cursemark to recede. She was finally preparing herself to kill Orochimaru and she was going to do it without the use of the cursemark.

"Sachi! No! What are you doing!?" Kizashi hollered since he was the only one who had been seeing what she was doing until he caught both Sasuke's and Sakura's attention. Sasuke gasped as he quickly turned his head towards her.

"Sachi no! Stop! You can't face him on your own it's way too dangerous and he's way too powerful!" he told her as he started racing towards her but unfortunately for him Orochimaru had beat him to it and grabbed ahold of Sachi. Sasuke felt a sudden rage of anger that he hadn't felt before and activated his own cursemark as well as his Susanoo and sharingan. "Get away from her." He growled. "That is, unless you want me to break every bone in your body." He added.

"Careful Sasuke!" Naruto hollered while he finished using his Rasengan on an Akatsuki member and started growing very concerned for his friend. That's when suddenly Orochimaru chuckled maliciously.

"I'm not sure what's more laughable to tell you the truth." He began. "The fact that I should feel threatened by you, or by this silly little girl." He finished before all of a sudden Sachi kicked him in his privates and escaped him making him holler out in pain.

"Umm excuse me? Have you forgotten who I am by any chance? I am the daughter of the legendary Itachi Uchiha and the niece of the great Sasuke Uchiha. I've got the power of the cursemark, sharingan, Chidori, and the chienigan!" she snapped at him. "If you think that I'm so silly and so little then why don't you just shut up and fight me already!?" she exclaimed as everybody around her gasped but Orochimaru simply just laughed and sneered at her.

"So be it." He told her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: The Final Battle

Sakura gasped and widened her eyes in complete horror and astonishment. She quickly shook her head before she started racing towards her niece. For she loved and cared about her almost as much as Sasuke did. "Sachi no! Don't! Don't do it!" she hollered but that's when suddenly Sasuke teleported in front of her and blocked her.

"Sasuke!" she scolded. "What are you doing!? We have to stop her! She's going to get herself killed!" she cried.

"Relax Sakura." He began. "How is she ever going to learn to fight her own battles if we don't give her the chance?" he questioned her as she simply just looked up at him. "I promised that I would always be there for her and protect her if she needed it, and that's a promise that I definitely don't plan on breaking. She'll be alright. We've just got to have faith in her." He told her as she took a deep breath and simply just sighed.

"You're right." She told him. "And I do have faith in her." She added while he gently grabbed ahold of her chin and tilted it back up to meet his eyes.

"I know you do." He told her as he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and tucked strands of it behind her ear while he placed a tender hand to her cheek gazed into her eyes.

"Umm look guys, I know that you both love each other and all but this isn't exactly the best time to start making out." Naruto began. "We're in the middle of a battle!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry Naruto, soon it will all be over. I just have to wipe the grin off this evil bastard's face first." Sachi said.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Sasuke told her.

"Sorry Uncle Sasuke." She quickly apologized before activating her sharingan.

"Don't you understand? It's completely hopeless facing me because you already know that you don't stand a chance of winning." Orochimaru told him.

"Oh no? Well we'll just see about that!" she exclaimed before she put her hair up into a ponytail and tied her headband tightly around her forehead. "You know what, how about we raise the stakes?" she questioned him as Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? Just what exactly did you have in mind?" he wondered.

"This fight will be strictly taijutsu, no ninjutsu or genjutsu allowed." He said when all of a sudden all of her friends and family (except for Keiko) all gasped.

"You can't do that! That's suicide you foolish girl!" Sasuke scolded but that's when suddenly Sakura realized something and quickly turned over to look at him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Wait Sasuke, look at Keiko and Sachi the way that they're smiling at each other and nodding to each other." She whispered while she pointed at both girls. "I think that they have a plan." She said softly as Sasuke quickly looked up at met Sachi's eyes and smiled at her. "And like you said, we must have faith." She added.

"You're right." He began. "I don't know why I ever doubted them in the first place." He finished as Keiko suddenly looked up at him as well and he continued to smile at both of them and slightly nodded at them signaling for them to go ahead and go through with their plan.

"Hmm,.. interesting." Orochimaru began. "Very well, you have yourself a deal." He told her.

"Not yet I don't. First we have to shake on it." She told him.

"Very well." He agreed while he slowly walked towards her and then grabbed ahold of her hand and shook it. "Now, no more stalling. Your parents are currently waiting for you to join them in the afterlife." He told her as he withdrew his shuriken and threw them at her. Luckily for Sachi with the help of her sharingan she was able to avoid and dodge his attack with a few backflips and then she skidded to a stop in the mud while breathing heavily and feeling her heart pounding up against her chest.

Her right eye was starting to turn purple again and this time she was starting to see into the past. She saw her uncle Sasuke back when he was even younger than her and fighting Yoroi in the Chunin exam and the first move that he made towards him. She nodded to herself while her eye turned back to blue and she got down on the ground and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying through the air. Naruto gasped and widened his eyes and felt his jaw drop but Sasuke simply just grinned.

"Hn." He began. "Well what do you know. She's a chip off the old block." He finished while he watched his niece leap into the air beside him revealing the fact that her right eye was now purple again. "Guess what,.. game over." She whispered before she raised her left leg into the air and sent it flying overtop of him and down into his chest hard making him cough out blood. "Now Keiko!" she hollered while she turned to look over at her cousin.

Keiko turned her head and nodded at her. "Right Sachi!" she exclaimed as her eyes turned white and she sent Orochimaru flying through the air and into the distance making the other Akatsuki members run away in fear.

"What happened to him?" Sakura wondered. "Where did he go?" she asked as Keiko and her eyes instantly changed back to blue.

"I sent him over that cliff that Sachi almost fell off of. You see now he won't have time to transfer his soul into a new body. He's gone for good now." She explained.

"What a woman!" Konohamaru exclaimed as Keiko rolled her eyes and then slowly turned her head away from him to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Hn." Sasuke began again. "I can't believe that Orochimaru wound up getting defeated by two teenagers." He said while stretching out his arms towards them and they both quickly raced over to him and embraced them tightly. "That's my girls." He said with a grin while kissing them both on top of the head. "Come on guys, we better get back home." He began while breaking the embrace. "Hinata currently is watching two babies all by herself." He finished as they all started walking together.

"Oops. That's right. I forgot that Sasame has been staying with us." Naruto said after cutting Kushina and Shane free with his kunai.

"Well I'm sure that she will be really happy to see her mommy and daddy again." Sachi said as she smiled while glancing up at both her aunt and uncle. That's when suddenly Sasuke and Sakura both stopped and Sasuke turned over to look at her and they both exchanged smiles and nods.

"And her big sister." Sasuke said while turning his head back over to look down at her. It didn't occur to Sachi what he had just said until a few moments afterwards.

"What?" she questioned him squeakily since she found out that she hardly had a voice at all and Sasuke bent down to her level.

"Well Sachi, your aunt Sakura and I have been talking it over and we really want to adopt you." He told her.

"You do?" she questioned him again while suddenly feeling tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke placed a tender hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb and nodded.

"Yes. Very much so actually." He told her and that's when suddenly without a second thought Sachi wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly and rested her head on top of his chest.

"I love you,.." she began. "Dad." She finished in a barely audible whisper while he closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"I love you too." He told her as he planted a soft and tender kiss on the top of her head.

 _A quick note from the author: Okay so originally Sasuke and Sakura weren't going to adopt Sachi and just stay her aunt and uncle unlike my roleplay that this was based on where they actually do since I wanted to make it different. However, I sort of thought that this would fit the story and this way Sachi would still be able to stay with them while at exactly the same time getting what she wanted all along._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: The Graduation

Naruto turned over to look at his mother and their eyes met for the first time. "Mom." He whispered with a gasp of astonishment while trying to fight back his tears but at the exact same time failing miserably. "It's you, it's really you." He said as she nodded and smiled at him.

"Yep!" she exclaimed. "My, what a fine man that you've become Naruto." She told him and before he could stop himself he threw his arms around her and embraced her tightly. Meanwhile Sasuke, Sakura, and Sachi turned around and smiled as they watched them.

"Naruto's back with his mother again." Sachi began as Sasuke glanced down at her. "It looks like it's a happy ending for everybody." She said as Sasuke smiled at her and then placed his hand on top of her shoulder.

"Yep." He replied as Lucky whimpered and he quickly spun around and looked over at him.

"Can't we keep him? He did protect me after all and like you said, if it wasn't for him you never would have found me." Sachi pointed out as Sasuke took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Alright." He agreed reluctantly. "He can stay, but just as long as you understand that he's your responsibility." He told her before they continued walking back to the car together.

"Yay!" Sachi exclaimed excitedly before she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him and patted her leg. "Come on Lucky!" she cried as Lucky perked up his ears and wagged his tail, and then with an energetic bark raced after them.

 _…._

As soon as they got back to the hidden leaf village, Konohamaru took Keiko for a walk in the park. "So, it looks like it's finally the end to another amazing and exciting adventure." He told her while he turned his head over to look at her and smiled as they continued walking hand in hand together.

"Maybe so, but I really don't think that we've seen the last of Orochimaru." She told him as he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Really? What do you mean? You're the one who killed him remember?"

"I know but Doragon and the Akatsuki will probably want their revenge because of it and they're part of Orochimaru. And I have a feeling that Gaara is also part of the Akatsuki now. If they come back into the hidden leaf village they'll probably try to kill me." she told him.

"Over my dead body!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "Look, I know that we don't always get along, but you are one of my best friends and all of my friends and family are extremely important to me. I won't let anything happen to you Keiko. I promise." He reassured her with a warm and loving smile as they suddenly stopped to look at each other. Keiko smiled back at him before he leaned over towards her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Keiko's face suddenly turned as red as a tomato while she touched the spot on her cheek that he had kissed. "Well, I have to go home now, my mother will be mad if I'm late for lunch. Cya later toots!" he cried as he turned around and ran away before giving her a slight wave as she remained frozen with her hand still up against her cheek.

When she got back home she raced towards the phone to call Saki. "Hello?" Saki questioned her.

"Saki you'll never guess what just happened." Keiko began. "Konohamaru kissed me!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Saki questioned her back.

"Yep! He kissed my cheek just before he went home." Keiko told her.

"But I thought you said that you didn't like him." Saki said with uncertainty before Keiko took a deep breath.

"I know. I'm sorry Saki I lied to you." She admitted. "I _do_ like Konohamaru. I like him a lot actually." She told her.

"Then why did you say that you didn't?" Saki wondered.

"It was because I was embarrassed." Keiko confessed. "But now that I know he likes me back I'm not anymore." She told her.

"Umm,.. this is the same Konohamaru Sarutobi that we're talking about right? The one that's had a crush on you for like forever." Saki began. "You should have known that the feelings were mutual." She finished.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Keiko began. "Anyways, are you ready for the graduation ceremony? Sasuke, Sakura, Sachi, Sasame, Kakashi, Kimi, Ami and Konohamaru are all going to be there for me cheering me on." She told her.

"Yep!" Saki exclaimed excitedly. "By the way, I heard that Kakashi and Kimi are getting pretty serious now. Kizashi and Ami just might wind up with another sibling or two." She told her.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me very much at all but hopefully Kakashi can get Ami potty trained by then so he won't constantly be changing diapers." Keiko said.

"Well I'll talk to you later Keiko and see you at the graduation ceremony." Saki told her.

"Alright, goodbye!" Keiko cried before she hung up the phone.

 _…._

"And the graduating class of twenty-twenty is Keiko Haruno, Hiro Tanaka, and Saki Takahashi!" Iruka exclaimed. "Congratulations to all three of you!" he added as the crowd suddenly erupted with cheers and applause. Meanwhile Keiko and Hiro turned and glared at each other and clenched their teeth together and growled.

"You get in my way and I swear that you'll be watching your own body heal inside the hospital!" Keiko snapped while shaking her fists at him unaware of the fact that Sasuke was able to hear her.

"Keiko!" he cried as she quickly turned over to him and slowly tilted her head back and looked up at him.

"Yes big brother?" she questioned him while he continued walking towards her.

"Come on, we need to have a talk." He told her as she sighed sadly and hung her head sheepishly as her eyes slowly turned dark blue.

"Yes big brother." She replied before she turned to look back over at Saki. "I'll be right back." She told her friend who silently just nodded at her before racing after Sasuke into the woods. "What is it Sasuke-Kun?" she wondered.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm a bit disappointed in you." He told her.

"Really? Why? I'm top of my class and I just graduated before the year was even over yet." She said.

"I know. I'm not disappointed in you for that, I'm disappointed in you because after everything that Sachi and I just went through you still seem to think that fighting is always the answer." He explained. "Look, remember what I told you a few years ago? Part of being a great shinobi is learning when the proper and improper time to fight is and the ability to know the difference. Especially when it has to do with a comrade. I had to learn that the hard way." He told her.

"You're right, I'm sorry big brother." She began. "Hiro might have ruined my birthday party but it's like my father always used to tell me, you can't dwell on the past." She finished.

"Well your father sounds like he was a very wise person." He told her.

"That's because he was. In fact, I don't think that I've ever mentioned this before, but his name was Kizashi too." She said as Sasuke grinned.

"Hn. Well what do you know, that certainly is interesting." He told her before he stopped walking and then turned around to face her and bent down to her level. "By the way, a little birdie told me that Konohamaru kissed you for the first time earlier today." He said while continuing to grin at her.

"Well yes he did but it wasn't anything too special, it was just a kiss on the cheek." She said with a shrug but Sasuke simply just chuckled.

"Will you ever forget it?" he asked her.

"No of course not!" she exclaimed.

"Then trust me it is special. By the way, that's the first time and the first place that I kissed your sister and now I'm married to her. So,.. you never know what could happen in the future." He told her while poking her forehead. "I have to go now. I promised that I would meet Sakura and Sachi at the courthouse so I can make the adoption legal. It looks like your cousin is going to wind up being your niece." He said.

"Well she can still call me by my first name since it would seem weird if she actually referred to me as her aunt since we're practically the same age." She told him as Sasuke chuckled again before removing his hand from her forehead. "Alright, I'll go ahead and let her know. See you later." He told her while he stood up and then he turned around and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Best Christmas Ever

 _Oh my goodness! Courtney is that you who posted in the review section? How have you been girl!? *BIG HUGS* to you my friend. 333_

 **A couple of months later,…**

Sasuke, Sakura, Sachi, and Sasame were all riding in the car (Sasuke was driving) on their way to get a Christmas tree. Sakura and Sachi were busy singing Christmas carols on the top of their lungs. "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse opened sleigh hey! Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse opened sleigh!" they sung.

"Uh listen guys, I know that you're just having fun and it's only a few more days until Christmas Eve, but do you mind keeping it down a bit? I'm trying to concentrate. The roads are extremely slippery and even with the windshield wipers I can hardly see where I'm going." Sasuke told them as he put on the brakes to slow down and then accelerated again. "Da_" he began while quickly glancing over at his wife and then realizing that they had a baby in the car with them.

"Dang it! I didn't realize that we were going to get caught in such a storm." He said when suddenly his cellphone rang. "Aw man not now!" he exclaimed while he steadied the steering wheel with one hand and reached inside his pocket with the other while putting on his brakes again and stopping at a red light. "It's Naruto, it better be important." He muttered underneath his breath while he answered the phone. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry to bother you but Keiko called me and told me that she was really worried about you guys since she knew that you were going to get a Christmas tree. And now that I'm looking outside and seeing the weather I'm worried too. Are you guys alright?" he asked him.

"Yeah,.. yeah we're fine apart from the fact that I'm extremely aggravated right now. I can drive perfectly fine in weather like this. It's the other idiots on the road that worries me." Sasuke told him as the light turned green again and he stepped back on top of the gas pedal.

"Alright, just promise me that you guys will stay safe and warm alright? Especially since you have Sasame with you." Naruto pointed out.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll be fine. And tell Keiko not to worry about us either. We're almost there as long as we don't get stuck in any traffic." Sasuke told him.

"Alright buddy just be careful. Love you bro." Naruto told him.

"Love you too. Goodbye Naruto." He said while he put his phone away and then came to a stop again and hit his turn signal.

"Umm guys, it appears like we have other issues as well. I sure hope there will be a place to change Sasame's diaper when we get there." Sachi said while she waved her hand in front of her face.

"If there isn't I'll just go ahead and use the backseat to change her." Sakura said as Sasuke waited until the coast was clear and stepped back on the gas before he turned the corner.

 _…._

Later on Keiko paced her living room floor while stopping every once and awhile stopping to look out the window. "I sure hope that they're all alright out there." She said when suddenly there was a knock on the door and the sound of a doorbell. Keiko quickly raced towards it to answer it and a few seconds later Sasuke was heaving an enormous Christmas tree through it.

"Ho, ho, ho merry Christmas!" he exclaimed as Keiko's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Big brother!" she cried and waited until he sat the tree down before flinging her arms around him. Sasuke laughed as he hugged her back and then hoisted her up inside his arms. "Don't do that to me again! I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed while she embraced him tightly and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I had no idea that we were going to get stuck in that storm like we did." He told her when suddenly Sakura walked inside carrying Sasame and Sachi followed suit.

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters." She told him as he smiled at her and kissed her cheek again before setting her back down on top of the ground. "Hey Sachi, do you and Sasame want to help me decorate the Christmas tree?" she asked her.

"Sure!" Sachi exclaimed with a grin as Sakura sat Sasame down beside them and fixed her dress.

"I'll go get the box of ornaments out of the closet." Sakura's (and Keiko's) mother (and Sachi's new grandmother) said while she came out of the kitchen and then turned around and walked down the hallway. Sasuke simply just smiled as he watched his family together when suddenly he heard barking outside the house.

Sakura gasped. "It can't be." She whispered to herself as she and Sasuke both spun around and looked out the window. Sure enough just right outside the house Lucky sat down on top of the snow. (He was now wearing a brand new black collar with green identification tags attached to them.) Sasuke quickly hurried outside and stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing here? How do you keep getting out of the house?" he questioned him. Lucky stood up and barked again while wagging his tail and Sasuke could see his breath as he did so. Then Lucky quickly turned around and ran away. "Oh boy." Sasuke began with a roll of his eyes before he started racing after him. "Here we go again." He finished and he continued chasing the dog until he led him into a cemetery. "Huh? What are we doing here?" he wondered aloud to himself and that's when suddenly Lucky trotted over to a particular grave and stopped in front of it before turning back around to face him and barked again.

He raised his right front paw into the air and waved it. "I'm sorry but I still don't understand." Sasuke began. "What do you want?" he asked him as he leapt halfway in the air and raising his nose he barked for a third time before his paws hit the ground again. He turned back around and started scraping snow off of the headstone in front of him for a few moments before stopping and then turning to look back at Sasuke starting to pant while snow kept falling on top of him. As soon as Sasuke saw the words written in front of him he found himself totally speechless.

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Loving husband, brother, and what would have been a loving father to the daughter that he never knew. Gone but certainly not forgotten.**

 **Born: June 9th, 1985**

 **Died: July 11th, 2006**

Sasuke squatted down in front of him and looked at the dog. "So it's true, it's actually true. You're really Itachi. Aren't you?" he questioned him and that's when suddenly the dog slowly lifted his paw off the ground again and pressed it to Sasuke's forehead while he continued to pant. A few seconds later he placed it back on top of the ground.

"Thank you. For everything. And I promise that I'll watch over Sachi and protect her." He assured him. "This will be our little secret though." He told him as he smiled down at him. Itachi let out a final bark while continuing to wag his tail. "Come on brother, let's go home." He told him as he turned around and started walking away and Itachi trotted after him continuing to look up at him and wag his tail. Even though it wasn't in the way that they both had been expecting, the Uchiha brothers were finally reunited and Sachi finally had parents. It was the perfect ending to the best Christmas that Sasuke ever had.

 _By the way, since I didn't know Itachi's birth or death date I made it up and obviously added the 2006 part since he died the year that Sachi was born in this universe._


End file.
